My Soul's Home Has No Walls
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: Finding his powers weakening Cas goes to Bobby's house only to find a female hunter living with him. Sophie (OFC) grew up in a hunting household but has always been partial to research. Cas requests that Sophie teach him how to fight and live as a human, as he fears that is where he is headed. Super fluffy and super-duper (read explicitly) smutty. Fun and happy, but not for kiddos!
1. Meet Sophie

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, any of the characters or associated materials. No money is being made from this fiction.

AU-ish Basically this is set a bit after the whole apocalypse fiasco. But Sam is back (haven't decided if he's "soul-ed" yet) and Cas isn't conspiring with Crowley or fighting a war in heaven.

1st chapter- Sophie meets the boys and we meet Sophie!

Sophie was still processing what had happened over the past two weeks. A shape shifter had hit her hometown. She had almost been killed. Her mother had finally given her blessing for Sophie to go out into the hunting world. It turned out that Sophie's mom used to hunt with Sophie's dad. And now she was sitting in the back of the Winchester's car driving to Bobby Singer's house.

Okay that was a lot at once. She'd grown up in a hunter household. Her father was a hunter when she was a kid. She used to see him about once a month. And time constraints and life risking job aside, he was a pretty awesome dad. She understood why he did it, even if her mother tried to convince him to stop every time he came by. Sophie actually thought it was kind of frustrating. She loved her mom, but her dad was doing something heroic. He was saving people. Her mother always said that someone else could do the saving. Sophie always thought, if everyone thinks that, nothing gets done. But her mother had persisted, right up until her father's death.

Sophie's father, Rob, had died when Sophie was 14. It was ten years later and she still missed him desperately. He had not only been a brave man, but a kind man too. She had learned so much about the world, about what was really important from him. And he'd taught her practical things, behind her mother's back of course. He'd taught her how to protect herself. He'd taught her basic wards. He'd taught her how to take down things twice her size and three times as strong. He'd taught her how use a gun, a knife, and a crossbow.

But even before he had died, she knew she wasn't really cut out for the hunting world. She found making snap decisions difficult. She didn't relish the idea of personally killing sentient, albeit incredibly evil, things. And she was terrified of facing a real monster. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

What she really wanted to do was the research. It was what she had helped her father with since she was seven. She loved finding credible information on monsters and how to kill them. She would spend hours learning, summarizing and organizing lore. She'd hid her ever growing library in a trap compartment she'd built in her room herself, ever since her mother had found her books when she was 9 and thrown them all out. She'd tried to convince her father to take her on the road with him after that, but he'd refused to take her away from her mother. He said when she was 18, he'd take her if she still wanted to go. But that time had never come.

When he had died, she had spent six months away from her books, both unsure of what to do with them and too sad to look at them. Then she had realized that even if she couldn't use the information today, she could use it 4 years from now. Furthermore her father wouldn't want her giving up her studies just because he was gone. It wasn't the right thing to do. So she had taken up her books again.

When she was 15 it occurred to her that she could start searching the internet for other hunters. She could have kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier. It was just, she'd never met a hunter other than her father. And she couldn't remember him mentioning anyone else. But then it was always the monsters that had stood out in the stories to her, and she was quite young when she'd heard a lot of these stories. But either way, it didn't matter. The few times she'd brought it up to her mom, she'd ended up grounded for the weekend, and losing two books to a room raid. So, afraid that her mother would find her main stash of books she had eventually stopped asking.

That was how it stood until her 18th birthday. She continued to search for other hunters with no luck (have you any idea how many crazies there are out there?). She continued her research, and had amassed quite a collection, but was even more aware of how much there was she didn't know. As her 18th birthday loomed closer, she became terrified. She didn't feel ready to go out into the world and hunt monsters on her own, despite how hard she had tried to prepare. A month after her 18th birthday, she decided to bite the bullet. She packed her bags and went downstairs to tell her mother. Her mother had entirely broken down. Sophie had anticipated this reaction, but nothing can really prepare you to see your mother utterly destroyed by something you've said. Her mother cried how young she was and begged her to at least go to college. In the end Sophie had agreed to stay, and go to college, secretly promising herself that she would go when she was 20. She told herself that maybe being older would make it easier on her mother. And that she could use the time to fill in some more holes in her knowledge. If she was being truly honest with herself, it was because she was scared.

When she was 20, she didn't leave either, nor when she was 22. When she was 24 she finally decided that she couldn't put it off any longer. She wasn't going to find any hunters on the internet, and her mother refused to tell her anything she knew. She couldn't let herself hit her 25th birthday without leaving. Besides, living a half life at home was becoming problematic. She was scared to have any close boyfriends since she was convinced that next year was the year she was going to leave on a suicide mission. She had gone ahead and taken an extra year to finish college, and couldn't face looking for a real job. She was too afraid to fall in love with it and have yet another reason not to leave. Luckily the shape shifter had come the night after she left. She had checked the evening news in her hometown out of nostalgia, and was shocked to find a pair of killings that fit the bill perfectly for a shape shifter.

She had called her mother immediately and booked it back to town. She began hunting the thing, and ended up running afoul of the Winchesters. Due to a bit of a wrong place wrong time situation, she'd had to give herself a nick with her silver blade to prove she wasn't the shifter. She'd ended up going out on the hunt with them, nearly gotten her throat slit for her trouble. In the end, they'd caught and killed the bastard though.

While it had been a tough day, Sophie was ecstatic to meet other hunters. The boys and she had gone out for a drink afterwards and talked. They began talking about past cases and eventually she had to admit that this was her first case.

"Well then how the fuck did you know about the silver then?" Dean demanded, immediately suspicious.

"Yeah, and the tumeric, we didn't even know about that," Sam added.

"Oh, well, my dad was a hunter, and he taught me some stuff when I was younger. But he died when I was 14. And ever since then I've been reading. I've been reading a lot actually, I've got my own library and database of facts."

"Oh, so you're like Bobby," Dean supplied.

"Who's Bobby?" she asked.

Then they proceeded to tell her about Bobby. She was floored. This was amazing! There was someone else out there like her. There was someone that was doing exactly what she was doing. There was a place for her to help in the fight that didn't involve her hunting demons everyday. She didn't think that she had ever been so excited in her life.

It wasn't even her that had brought up the idea of going to meet Bobby. The boys had been quite keen on the two sharing their libraries, and suggested that if she wasn't particularly busy, maybe she could hitch a ride up there with them for a couple weeks. She had of course eagerly agreed. They took her home to grab her bags, and let her mom know. Her mother was actually happy. But then again she supposed since her mom had thought she was going to leave on a far more dangerous mission as of yesterday, this was better. Her mom had even said that if this was what Sophie really felt like she needed to do, then at least she wasn't going alone anymore. Sophie agreed and hugged her mom. Then she ran out, jumped in the car with the boys and headed off the meet Bobby Singer.

It turned out that she and Bobby got along swimmingly. The teddy bear nature at Bobby's core meshed well with Sophie's gentle heart. And they were both ecstatic to find another person that knew so much new information. Bobby stared agape at the computer screen when she showed him her spread sheet of monsters and their weak points. It seemed Bobby was still a bit in the dark ages in some respects.

"Could you do this with my books?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"Absolutely," Sophie replied.

"How long do I have you for?"

"As long as you'll have me," Sophie had barely gotten her response out before he hugged her. Sophie smiled and hugged him back. She had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Meet Cas

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Not making any money.

AU-ish Set after apocalypse. But Sam's back and Cas isn't fighting a war in heaven.

Chapter 2- Sophie settles in with Bobby and meets Cas.

Bobby and Sophie settled into a routine. She worked on inputting the information that she didn't already have into her spread sheet. While Bobby read the pertinent parts of the books he didn't have in his chair.

The boys checked back in in person 3 weeks later. By that time she and Bobby had already decided that she was going to stay indefinitely to train as Bobby's assistant and eventual replacement. Bobby was happy to have a work load that had frankly become too heavy lightened. He was even able to take on some new hunters in a helpful/ informant role now. They told the boys as much when they returned. Sam and Dean were very happy for both Bobby and Sophie.

They both ended up staying a few days trying to figure out a plan of attack against a higher level demon they'd been after for some time now. That Wednesday Sophie ended up meeting another person from the Winchester's life. They were all curled up in various chairs around the living room with a variety of books. Dean had fallen asleep with his on his chest about an hour ago. Sophie was entirely engrossed in her book when she sensed a sudden movement in front of her.

She was startled to look up and find that another person had appeared. "What the hell?" Sophie called out, not expecting sudden supernatural activity in Bobby's house of all places.

The stranger in the tan trench coat turned his piercing gaze to her. "I assure you I am not from hell." His voice was gravelly and low, "I am…"

"Whoa, whoa, Cas!" Dean put his hand out, awoken from his slumber by Sophie's outburst. Cas turned to look at Dean. "This is Sophie. She's a hunter too. She's Bobby's helper, researcher, person. She's cool, so just chill out with the literal, you-ness."

"I am me. I do not understand how I could stop with the me-ness." Cas replied, seemingly confused. "Wow," Sophie thought "This guy is crazy literal." And crazy hot. She didn't think she'd ever seen somebody so attractive. He had jet black hair, a tall, imposing stature, and gorgeous azure eyes. Not to mention the power that was rolling off him in waves. She didn't think she'd ever meet anyone more intimidating than the Winchesters, but it seemed she was wrong. But he felt safe too, he smelled like… She couldn't explain it, he smelled like home. Well home, and a few other things. She tried to sniff the air discretely, unable to decide why his smell was so fascinating to her. Maybe it was part of being a- whatever he was. She crossed her legs and arms trying to wall herself off from the intense attraction she was feeling to this stranger.

Meanwhile, although he was disguising it better, Castiel was having similar feelings. He wasn't sure who the brunette in the chair was, but he felt a compelling desire to touch her. Which was an odd desire for him to have, Castiel seldom understood the humans' need for constant physical interaction. She was lovely in the traditional human sense, with large chocolate brown eyes, and long curls that were the exact same color. Her skin was about the same tone as the Winchester's and she was a petite little thing. He estimated that standing she would barely come up to his shoulder.

She was also attractive in the manner that angels typically noticed. She had a strong vessel, and he suspected that she came from a bloodline of Intendeds. Like Jimmy's family and the Winchesters, some bloodlines were simply made to carry angels. He figured this girl must come from one such line. And she had a very sweet soul. Castiel could see it pulsing blue and white in waves around her. It was a lovely, pure soul, similar in many respects to Dean's. But for some reason hers shone brighter to him. Which was surprising, since Dean's soul was particularly bright to Castiel, ever since he'd raised Dean from perdition. And she smelled, good, really good. She smelled like warm cinnamon and his own particular heaven, and something darker that he hadn't experienced fully yet. It was odd. Humans typically were not such a barrage on his senses as this girl was. He would have to figure out what was going on. But it would have to wait, he needed to talk to the Winchesters right now.

"Cas, nevermind. What did you come here to tell us?"

Cas proceeded to tell them some important information about the demon they were after before disappearing into thin air.

"So what's with the whole random guy that pops into your living room?"

"Not guy, angel," Bobby supplied.

Sophie started again, "That…that is an angel? All the lore I've read it's all burning of eyes and screeching sounds."

"Yeah, you've got to go pretty deep in the research to get to angels in vessels."

"Whoa, vessels. You mean that angel is possessing some poor guy?"

"Oh no, well yeah. That's what I said, he volunteered, Cas's vessel. He, like, wanted to be possessed by an angel. And Cas says that this time around he's tucked Jimmy, the guy he's possessing. He's stuck his consciousness in some kind of happy box in his mind. Cas says he tried to make it like being in heaven. Cas is a good guy. He's a bit literal and has a huge stick up his ass, but generally good," Dean explained.

"Ok. Well then, I guess I should get used to random supes."

"Probably the best idea. But Cas really only stops in when we're around. Anyway he's really the only one that you should see popping into Bobby's living room regularly. It's probably safe to shoot anything else that appears." Sam supplied.

"Well, there's Crowley," Dean added.

"No, she can shoot Crowley." Sam added. Dean smiled.

"Who's Crowley?"

"Demon in a suit. High level."

"Demon," she shot Dean a look, "Explain why I'm not shooting him again?"

"Look, we don't like it any more than you but, sometimes he's…useful."

"And he has Bobby's soul."

"It's complicated."

"I'd gathered." She said slowly, still reeling from the fact that angels and demons, however irregularly, popped into Bobby's living room. "So bottom line, Cas, good, Crowley, unfortunately necessary, and anything else, probably deadly."

"More or less."

"Okay, well then. Bobby, pass me another book."

They spent the rest of the day reading and by nightfall they had found the info the boys needed. Sam and Dean shipped off in the morning, and Sophie went back to her routine with Bobby.

Over the next week she was mildly disturbed about how much she found herself thinking about Cas. He was not even close to what she had expected an angel to be. He was tall, and trench coated and attractive. She knew it was his vessel she found attractive but still, it was weird. And it wasn't just the vessel he was the one animating it and…she didn't know but there was something about him. There was something she liked. It was disconcerting. And a week later she was no closer to coming to terms with being attracted to an angel. But then she figured that she wouldn't be seeing much of him, so it didn't matter.

A couple days later she found out she was very, very wrong. She was sitting at the desk when she sensed a presence in the room again. Her eyes snapped up to find Cas in the middle of the room again. Her eyes widened in surprise. She glanced over to find Bobby was surprised too.

"Hello," Cas said.

"Hello," she replied, "Ummm, Sam and Dean aren't here."

"I know. I, umm," he looked embarrassed, "My powers appear to be waning, slightly. I dislike this. I was wondering if you or Bobby had ever come across this happening to an angel, or if there was a way to reverse it."

"Okay," Bobby said slowly, "I, uh, I don't recall having run across anything. Um, how about you Sophie?" Cas returned his intense gaze to her.

"I, I, um, no me neither. But we can look into it."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." And then he was gone. Sophie turned to Bobby.

"I thought the boys said the angel only came by when they were around."

"He did. I dunno, I guess he doesn't want the boys to know he's losing his touch."

"I guess," I shrugged, "Well, if you want to keep going through my spreadsheets, I can go on the hunt for angel power information."

"Works for me." Bobby said.

And that was how it went for the next week. Then Cas stopped in again to check how the search was going. Sophie caught him up on what she'd found, which wasn't a lot. Cas nodded, and told her he'd be back in a week.

Cas ended up coming back sooner than that. He showed up just a couple days later. He seemed a little worse for the wear this time around. "Is Bobby here?" Cas asked.

"Umm, no, he's out gathering some materials. He should be back by tomorrow if there's something you'd like to ask him."

"No, this is actually preferable."

Sophie nodded as if she understood, which she didn't. For not the first time, she tried not to get distracted by the deep blue of his eyes. Angel, he's a fucking, angel she reminded herself. She couldn't help herself from sinking into the comforting relaxation that she'd learned to associate with his presence.

"I uh, my powers are continuing to take more than I expect out of me. After my most recent case with Sam and Dean I need to, rest up."

"Okay, that's fine. Why here?"

"I dislike not being useful. In case we can't find a way to reverse my waning powers," he paused, "I was wondering if you could train me."

My eyebrows shot up. "Train you?"

"I would like to know how to research. And how, how to live like a human."

"Okay the research I get. But living like a human?"

"Sam and Dean have made it clear to me that there are many holes in my knowledge, I would like to correct this."

I nodded. "All right. Umm, anything else?"

"Yes, I understand you are a particularly skilled warrior."

"Warrior, wow, umm, I've never been called that before. But yeah, I know how to fight. But, you do too. You wouldn't be out there with Sam and Dean if you couldn't hold your own."

"I know how to fight as an angel. However, I am untrained as to how to go into battle without powers."

"Okay, yeah we can do that too. But, I mean not that I don't love to help but, I mean, I'm a good fighter, but the boys are better than me."

Cas looked uncomfortable again. "They are busy fighting already. And further, I dislike being referred to as a 'baby in a trench coat.'" She giggled, Cas shot her a look.

"Sorry, sorry. No, I get it. Dean's not so much with the diplomacy. I don't know that I'd want him to teach me how to fight either. I promise, no teasing here."

"I had hoped you would say as much."

"Alright, so. How about we start with the research today, and if you're rested tomorrow I'll teach you how to fight." Sophie smiled, "I will admit, it'd be pretty funny to send you back to Dean with a few new moves. I'd love to see the look on his face."

Cas smiled, "I fear I am growing to appreciate your form of humor, when I say that I agree."

Truth be told it wasn't just Cas's sense of humor that was becoming more human, it was other things as well. He was sleeping more, eating more, his powers were waning, not to mention the fact that he was beginning to feel emotions more strongly with each passing day. He had no idea how ruled by these things humans were. I mean he'd seen from the outside, but it was different when it was happening to you. Sadness, happiness, anger, he was feeling all of them. He was more scared about all this than he liked to admit. He hadn't even fully admitted to himself the extent to which he was changing. And more disconcerting than anything, he was feeling something different for this new girl. He didn't want to name it. He didn't want to think about the tingly feelings she gave him, or the fact that he found his eyes lingering on certain parts of her. He just knew he liked being around her. And he did need to be trained. Maybe if spent more time around her it'd go away. It showed how little Cas knew about feelings that he even thought that.


	3. Where there's smoke

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Not making money (pinky promise).

AU-ish set after apocalypse, but Cas isn't fighting a war in heaven.

Chapter 3- Cas and Sophie's fluffy human training begins!

Sophie pulled a chair for Cas up next to her at the desk. She showed him a spreadsheet on Wendigos as an example of how she organized information she found. He seemed to understand fairly well, so she moved on to the various ways to tell how likely it was that a source was credible. The whole time she was having an insane amount of difficulty concentrating on the information she was trying to teach Cas. Cas wasn't so great with the personal space, so every time she looked up to check if he was understanding everything she found his midnight blue eyes startlingly close. His gaze was so intense she wondered if he was concentrating or if that was just his default position. She could feel his overcoat brushing against her, feel the heat radiating off of him. The proximity of his body was intensely distracting.

Cas found himself similarly distracted. He was noticing things about her that he had never noticed about a human before. She smelled like mangoes and oranges. She ran a bit hot and he could feel her warmth even through all his layers. She smiled when he asked a good question. Her eyes were a brown, that warmed him unexpectedly every time he looked at them. He was already close enough to read the book, but for some reason he wanted to be closer.

But they both made it through. Even though they spent half the time cataloging each other's faces. Once Sophie was satisfied that Cas understood the basics of research, she set him up in a chair with a book from the stack. She curled back up with her own book and tried to resist the urge to look over at Cas every five minutes. A half an hour later, she heard the flop of a book and looked up to see that Cas had fallen asleep. Poor thing, he must be really tired. She grabbed a blanket off of Bobby's couch and covered Cas up, taking the book off his lap before returning to her own studies.

Of course she took a few minutes to herself to examine Cas uninterrupted. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. All the tension eased out of his face, and he looked, well, for lack of a better word, angelic. He had dark, messy hair that perpetually made it look like he had just woken up. He had full lips and a square jaw, both of which she wanted to touch. But she had to put those thoughts out of her head, she reminded herself for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. The bottom line was, he needed training, and she was the one to provide it.

In another 30 minutes Sophie decided it was time for dinner. She cooked up some food for herself and Cas. She figured if he slept, he must eat. So once she had food on the table, she went into the other room to wake Cas up. She shook him by the shoulder, "Cas. Cas." His eyes slowly fluttered open and met hers.

"Yes," his gravelly voice said.

"Um, I made dinner. I figured if you slept…are you hungry?"

"Very," he replied.

"Okay," she turned to go to the kitchen as Cas got up.

"You covered me," she heard Cas say behind her. She turned.

"Yeah, I, Bobby's house runs cold."

"Thank you," Cas sounded unsure.

"You're welcome." She led Cas to the kitchen, and was surprised when Cas pulled out her chair for her. She glanced up at him questioningly.

"I understand that this is polite." I continued to look at him, raising a brow. Since when did Cas understand polite? "One time when Sam and Dean were out I watched a movie. The men pulled the chairs out for the women. Is this incorrect?"

I smiled and sat down, "No, no, Cas. That's sweet. I was just, surprised. It's, um, that works, it's good."

"Good," Cas replied. He sat down in his chair and began to eat.

After dinner they hit the books for another couple hours before bed. She set Cas up in one of Bobby's many guest bedrooms. "You know if you're really gonna do this whole human thing, you probably shouldn't sleep in your trench coat."

"What is wrong with my coat?"

"It's just, humans don't sleep in coats and suits. I'll go get you some sweats and shirts from Bobby's room. They'll be big, but that's what drawstrings are for." She ducked down the hall and grabbed some clothes for Cas. When she came back she found Cas standing there in only his boxers.

"Whoa Cas, what the hell?" Sophie said glancing down and covering her eyes. But not before she caught a good look at the amazing body Cas was apparently hiding under that baggy suit. Wide shoulders, lightly outlined abs, and a dark happy trail that lead down into his black boxers.

She couldn't see him, but she could hear the head tilt in his voice, "You made it clear to me that humans do not sleep in suits. So I removed my suit."

"Okay, yeah, Cas you usually do that when people aren't around."

"You were not around."

"Okay, um, let me explain it this way. If you're going to be around other people, you should have a shirt and pants on. Speaking of which," still looking down I proffered the sweats and shirt to him, "Here you go, let me know when you're dressed."

"I understand. Forgive me, but the levels of appropriate dress have had a wide range over the years, I find keeping up with this difficult. I am covered."

"It's cool," I said looking up, "This is what I'm supposed to teach you right? Well, we'll work on more stuff tomorrow. I'm right down the hall if you need anything. And I've called Bobby to let him know you're here. A couple of the ingredients are taking longer to find than he thought they would, so he won't be back for a few more days. 'Night."

"Good night Sophie," Castiel said as I left the room.

The next morning Sophie awoke to the smell of something burning. She leapt out of bed and rushed downstairs. "Oh god," she thought, "If the house burns down while Bobby's away…oh god." She skidded into the kitchen to find Cas in his pajamas, with a burnt….something, waving his arms around trying to dispel the smoke.

"Cas?"

Cas turned to look at Sophie. "Oh. Hello. I was attempting to cook breakfast. It seems it is more difficult than I had anticipated." Sophie tried not to laugh as she rushed over and turned off the oven.

"It's okay Cas. We'll just add cooking to the list of things to work on. Here, I'll take care of this, you go open some doors to air out the house."

"I am sorry Sophie."

"It's okay Cas. It's really sweet that you tried."

Cas went and opened up the doors while Sophie took care of the disaster zone that was the kitchen. By the time Cas came back she had it in workable condition. "Okay," she said brightly to him, "Let's try again." Cas nodded. "We'll go simple. Grab me some eggs out of the fridge."

Cas helped Sophie gather the necessary ingredients. Then Sophie demonstrated how to make scrambled eggs. Cas watched intently and then perfectly imitated the steps she'd shown him. He looked at her hopefully after he's slid the eggs onto the plate. "Good?"

She smiled back at him. How could you not want to help this guy. "Yeah," she replied nodding, "You did great Cas." He beamed at her, looking very proud of himself. "Here," he said pushing the plate at her, "These are yours. I will make more."

"Thanks, Cas. That's really nice." She grabbed the plate and walked back to the kitchen table. About halfway back she became acutely aware of the fact that she could still feel Cas's eyes on her. She spun around, "What?" she asked gently. She then noticed that Cas's eyes apparently hadn't been on her retreating back but, a bit lower. Had he been checking out her ass? Well in his defense she was still wearing the short-shorts she'd run downstairs in. Cas shuffled his feed and looked down. Apparently embarrassment was one of the emotions that Cas was starting to feel. She followed his eyeline. Oh! Oh. Okay, so embarrassment wasn't the only emotion Cas was becoming acquainted with. Cas was sporting a massive erection that his sleep pants were doing nothing to hide.

"I…um. I'm not entirely sure…"

Oh she so didn't want to be the one to have to explain this to him. But who else was going to do it. Bobby? No. Certainly not Dean or Sam. Looks like it was her. "Alright, Cas. Um, okay where do I start… Okay. Beginning, let's start at the beginning." She blew out a breath. "Let's sit down. I can't explain this looking at... With you looking at… Just, let's sit down." She sat down and Cas followed. "Ok, Cas. What do you know about sex?"

"I understand the simple mechanics of it. What does that have to do with…oh. Oh! The male organ must be erect for copulation to occur." He tilted his head. "Why is my body preparing for copulation?"

"Okay, well. There's a couple reasons. When men wake up in the mornings they often have erections. It's called "morning wood."

"And the other reason."

"Well, when men see men get turned on by women and women's body parts."

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"Well, the more skin that is showing, the more likely that a man is to get an erection. I am…I am…not particularly well clothed right now. And so…when you looked at my…"

"Bum. I was looking at your bum," he took in her surprised expression, "I should't have said that."

"No, Cas. That was, not really socially acceptable. I mean it was very…" she cleared her throat, "No. It's not usually a good idea to admit that you were staring at a woman's butt, or breasts or…really just admitting to staring at all."

"Why? I was looking."

"Well, it just isn't done. Um, okay, did you have rules for what was and wasn't appropriate in heaven?"

"Yes. We had many rules. They were written into the light of heaven."

"Well it's the same here. Only our rules aren't written down and most people won't tell you when you do something wrong. I'm going to as much as I can. But there's usually not a reason for our rules. They just are. I don't mind you asking 'Why?' Just, you have to accept that I usually won't have an answer."

Castiel nodded, "I can accept that. Thank you for helping me. So what am I to do when I…" he looked down again.

"When you're turned on Cas. Okay. Um, well, you have two options. One is to get rid of it without um…ejaculating. You can take a cold shower, and stop thinking about whatever turns you on. Option two is… You know what I can't do this. I just…I'm sorry Cas, I have to draw the line at teaching you how to masturbate."

"That is all right. I will go take a cold shower, and stop thinking about you."

Sophie tried not to put too much stock into the fact that he had just told her that she was what turned him on. "No, no. I mean, yes you can. I'm not going to leave you high and dry. She went and grabbed a laptop from the other room. "Here. Go to your room and google male masturbation. The internet has to have something. You remember how to google something right?"

"Yes, I recall. Thank you. I appreciate your help in this matter. I understand that it is indelicate."

"It's alright Cas. You need to learn these things. I'm gonna go grab a shower. You, go to your room."

Cas nodded, tucked the laptop under his arm and headed upstairs.

Sophie blew out a breath and cleaned up the remains of breakfast before going upstairs. She couldn't believe this was her life, teaching an angel how to be human. That said, although it was strange, awkward sex talks aside, she thought this could be fun. She really enjoyed being around Cas. He was so sweet, and tried so hard to do the right thing. Not to mention the fact that he was, as much as she tried not to think about it, incredibly hot. But her attraction to Cas wasn't what was important right now. They were in a war, she had to teach him how to fight, how to act in human society. She had to focus on teaching Cas what he needed to know.

Refocusing herself worked until she hit the top of the stairs. Then she heard the sounds coming from Cas's room. He'd only closed the door partway, and she could hear moans coming from his room. She tried to stop herself, but when she heard her name, she found her feet carrying her towards Cas's room. She stood to the side of his door, and listened to the sounds on the other side of the door. She could hear the distinctive sound of Cas's hand moving against his own flesh. Apparently google had been helpful. Furthermore she could hear that he'd found some porn online as well. But what really undid her was the sound of Cas's heavy breathing coupled with occasional deep throated moans. After a few minutes, she heard Cas utter her name again. "Sophie," he groaned, "Oh Sophie."

She bit her lip, rubbing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the building pressure she felt. Then it hit her, what she was doing. This was wrong, even if it was her name Cas was calling. She shouldn't be listening to this, invading his privacy. She sped down the hall to her room, quietly and hopped in the shower, trying to banish the many varied carnal thoughts she was having about Cas.


	4. Teach Me

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. (I'm so lazy, my disclaimer just keeps getting shorter.)

AU-ish- After apocalypse. Sam's back. No heaven war for Cas.

Chapter 4: Some more fluffy training, a kiss and a revalation!

The next morning Sophie awoke to the smell of something burning. She leapt out of bed and rushed downstairs. "Oh god," she thought, "If the house burns down while Bobby's away…oh god." She skidded into the kitchen to find Cas in his pajamas, with a burnt….something, waving his arms around trying to dispel the smoke.

"Cas?"

Cas turned to look at Sophie. "Oh. Hello. I was attempting to cook breakfast. It seems it is more difficult than I had anticipated." Sophie tried not to laugh as she rushed over and turned off the oven.

"It's okay Cas. We'll just add cooking to the list of things to work on. Here, I'll take care of this, you go open some doors to air out the house."

"I am sorry Sophie."

"It's okay Cas. It's really sweet that you tried."

Cas went and opened up the doors while Sophie took care of the disaster zone that was the kitchen. By the time Cas came back she had it in workable condition. "Okay," she said brightly to him, "Let's try again." Cas nodded. "We'll go simple. Grab me some eggs out of the fridge."

Cas helped Sophie gather the necessary ingredients. Then Sophie demonstrated how to make scrambled eggs. Cas watched intently and then perfectly imitated the steps she'd shown him. He looked at her hopefully after he's slid the eggs onto the plate. "Good?"

She smiled back at him. How could you not want to help this guy. "Yeah," she replied nodding, "You did great Cas." He beamed at her, looking very proud of himself. "Here," he said pushing the plate at her, "These are yours. I will make more."

"Thanks, Cas. That's really nice." She grabbed the plate and walked back to the kitchen table. About halfway back she became acutely aware of the fact that she could still feel Cas's eyes on her. She spun around, "What?" she asked gently. She then noticed that Cas's eyes apparently hadn't been on her retreating back but, a bit lower. Had he been checking out her ass? Well in his defense she was still wearing the short-shorts she'd run downstairs in. Cas shuffled his feed and looked down. Apparently embarrassment was one of the emotions that Cas was starting to feel. She followed his eyeline. Oh! Oh. Okay, so embarrassment wasn't the only emotion Cas was becoming acquainted with. Cas was sporting a massive erection that his sleep pants were doing nothing to hide.

"I…um. I'm not entirely sure…"

Oh she so didn't want to be the one to have to explain this to him. But who else was going to do it. Bobby? No. Certainly not Dean or Sam. Looks like it was her. "Alright, Cas. Um, okay where do I start… Okay. Beginning, let's start at the beginning." She blew out a breath. "Let's sit down. I can't explain this looking at... With you looking at… Just, let's sit down." She sat down and Cas followed. "Ok, Cas. What do you know about sex?"

"I understand the simple mechanics of it. What does that have to do with…oh. Oh! The male organ must be erect for copulation to occur." He tilted his head. "Why is my body preparing for copulation?"

"Okay, well. There's a couple reasons. When men wake up in the mornings they often have erections. It's called "morning wood."

"And the other reason."

"Well, when men see men get turned on by women and women's body parts."

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"Well, the more skin that is showing, the more likely that a man is to get an erection. I am…I am…not particularly well clothed right now. And so…when you looked at my…"

"Bum. I was looking at your bum," he took in her surprised expression, "I should't have said that."

"No, Cas. That was, not really socially acceptable. I mean it was very…" she cleared her throat, "No. It's not usually a good idea to admit that you were staring at a woman's butt, or breasts or…really just admitting to staring at all."

"Why? I was looking."

"Well, it just isn't done. Um, okay, did you have rules for what was and wasn't appropriate in heaven?"

"Yes. We had many rules. They were written into the light of heaven."

"Well it's the same here. Only our rules aren't written down and most people won't tell you when you do something wrong. I'm going to as much as I can. But there's usually not a reason for our rules. They just are. I don't mind you asking 'Why?' Just, you have to accept that I usually won't have an answer."

Castiel nodded, "I can accept that. Thank you for helping me. So what am I to do when I…" he looked down again.

"When you're turned on Cas. Okay. Um, well, you have two options. One is to get rid of it without um…ejaculating. You can take a cold shower, and stop thinking about whatever turns you on. Option two is… You know what I can't do this. I just…I'm sorry Cas, I have to draw the line at teaching you how to masturbate."

"That is all right. I will go take a cold shower, and stop thinking about you."

Sophie tried not to put too much stock into the fact that he had just told her that she was what turned him on. "No, no. I mean, yes you can. I'm not going to leave you high and dry. She went and grabbed a laptop from the other room. "Here. Go to your room and google male masturbation. The internet has to have something. You remember how to google something right?"

"Yes, I recall. Thank you. I appreciate your help in this matter. I understand that it is indelicate."

"It's alright Cas. You need to learn these things. I'm gonna go grab a shower. You, go to your room."

Cas nodded, tucked the laptop under his arm and headed upstairs.

Sophie blew out a breath and cleaned up the remains of breakfast before going upstairs. She couldn't believe this was her life, teaching an angel how to be human. That said, although it was strange, awkward sex talks aside, she thought this could be fun. She really enjoyed being around Cas. He was so sweet, and tried so hard to do the right thing. Not to mention the fact that he was, as much as she tried not to think about it, incredibly hot. But her attraction to Cas wasn't what was important right now. They were in a war, she had to teach him how to fight, how to act in human society. She had to focus on teaching Cas what he needed to know.

Refocusing herself worked until she hit the top of the stairs. Then she heard the sounds coming from Cas's room. He'd only closed the door partway, and she could hear moans coming from his room. She tried to stop herself, but when she heard her name, she found her feet carrying her towards Cas's room. She stood to the side of his door, and listened to the sounds on the other side of the door. She could hear the distinctive sound of Cas's hand moving against his own flesh. Apparently google had been helpful. Furthermore she could hear that he'd found some porn online as well. But what really undid her was the sound of Cas's heavy breathing coupled with occasional deep throated moans. After a few minutes, she heard Cas utter her name again. "Sophie," he groaned, "Oh Sophie."

She bit her lip, rubbing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the building pressure she felt. Then it hit her, what she was doing. This was wrong, even if it was her name Cas was calling. She shouldn't be listening to this, invading his privacy. She sped down the hall to her room, quietly and hopped in the shower, trying to banish the many varied carnal thoughts she was having about Cas.

She took her time getting dressed (quite conservatively). She wanted to make sure Cas had time to finish before she left her room. She'd gotten herself under control by the time she went back downstairs. She could hear the shower running in Cas's room as she passed it.

She grabbed a notepad and began making a list of the things she needed to teach Cas. By the time he came downstairs 15 minutes later, she had a daily schedule worked out. They would start off mornings with a run for a warm up. Then they'd spend an hour working on fight skills. Next they'd take about an hour for a break to talk about battle strategy and technique theory. After that she'd have Cas spend another hour on drills, while she worked on her own research. Then they'd break for lunch. After lunch she'd have Cas read the basic primers she'd put together about various monsters. Then she would spend an hour with him teaching him about social rules. Then the rest of the evening would be left for free-time or whatever lessons she hadn't thought of yet.

When Cas came downstairs, Sophie did her best not to think about what she had heard him doing and failed miserably. But she kept her face friendly as she explained the schedule to him and asked if there was anything he wanted to add or change. Cas said no, and she said they would start tomorrow. Since Bobby was due back in two days, she said that today, they would focus on the basic rules of social conduct. Cas thought that would be helpful.

And so, they settled into a pair of armchairs across from one another, and Sophie began to talk to Cas about what was proper. She immediately regretted choosing to sit across from Cas as his piercing gaze was particularly difficult to meet when they were talking about more delicate subjects such as privacy and personal space. At one point when she was talking about closing doors, Cas piped up with a question. Sophie tried not to shrink internally, Cas's questions were usually uncomfortable. This was no exception. "So when I was masturbating today, I should have fully closed the door?"

Sophie blushed. "Yes Cas, that would be one of the times when you should have closed your door."

Cas paused and bit his lip. "Sophie?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know that I greatly appreciate what you are doing for me."

"Oh, it's no problem Cas. I'm happy to help."

"You explain things very well. And I dislike requesting more from you when you have already given so much. But, I feel this is important, and that I cannot learn it from another." He looked nervous, which Sophie thought couldn't be a good sign. "I would like you to teach me about the rules for sexual encounters in the same manner which you intend to teach me about other social matters."

"Cas, I…"

He held up his hand. "I understand that this is an uncomfortable matter. However I found the information on the google, contradictory and confusing. I feel that this is an important matter. It is one that I worry about entrusting to others." He looked at her with that intense gaze of his. "I feel an unexpected comfort with you. I ask you to please instruct me how to handle this new part of my life."

"Cas. I want to help you. I will help you," here he actually smiled, "You just have to understand that this is a very delicate subject. I might get embarrassed. It's not something you usually talk about."

Cas nodded. "I understand that this is difficult. I greatly appreciate your help." He reached out and placed his hand over hers, "I hope that you can learn to feel comfortable with me, as I do with you."

Sophie ducked her head and smiled. The truth was, part of the reason she didn't want to teach Cas was, she was worried that she would eventually give in to his innocent, yet effective advances. "Cas, I do feel comfortable with you. I don't know why, but it feels as if I've known you forever. But I'm trying to be good here. I don't want to cross the line while teaching you."

Cas tipped his head in that endearing way of his. "What line?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate for us to have…physical contact."

He looked down at their connected hands, "We are connected physically right now. Is this inappropriate?"

"No, Cas. It's…to be connected sexually, that would be inappropriate. Do you know what counts as sexual contact?"

"I understand that the touching of sexual organs is deemed sexual contact."

"Yes but it's more than that. Kissing, touching of any place considered an erogenous zone. Breasts, bums, sexual organs, those are the main areas considered erogenous zones."

"But there are more, yes? In the video I watched, I believe it is called, porn? The man and woman touched each other in many places."

"Yes," Sophie paused trying to think about how to draw the line for Cas. "Cas, would you ever kiss Sam or Dean?"

Cas immediately shook his head and then paused looking surprised. "I am immediately deterred by the thought, but it was not something I used to have feelings about, either positive or negative."

"Okay. That means you're heterosexual. I think. If you thought about kissing a girl?"

Cas's eyes got a far away look. "Yes, that is pleasurable. I enjoy that thought." Sophie didn't miss the way his eyes flicked down to her lips.

"Okay. So you're attracted to girls. We can use that. So maybe a good way for you to define what counts as sexual contact would be to think about sharing that contact with Sam or Dean, and seeing if it makes you feel uncomfortable. And then think about performing this contact with a woman and see if it feels pleasurable. That probably means it's a sexual contact."

She could see Cas thinking. "I would not hold hands with Sam or Dean."

She nodded, pulling her hand back. "You're right, we probably shouldn't hold hands. But there are two types of touch that you would feel good for you with a woman, but uncomfortable with a man. There's romantic touch and sexual touch." She then proceeded to do her best to explain the differences between sex and romance. Cas asked a lot of questions and seemed to understand the basics by the time they were done.

"Okay Cas, let's go have lunch. I'll teach you how to make sandwiches and soup."

After lunch they talked a bit more about rules for the house and Sophie called to check in with Bobby. Bobby confirmed that he would be back late on Friday and asked how Cas was doing. Sophie let him know that she was doing her best to socialize the ex-angel and that he seemed to be taking to it fairly well.

That evening she decided that maybe rom-coms would be a good tool to teach Cas about rules for relationships. So she grabbed her computer and pulled up one on Netflix, told Cas her plan and settled onto the sofa.

Part-way through the movie Sophie's eyes started to droop. Cas noticed and looped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled his head against his chest. "Sleep, Sophie. You have had a long day." Sophie knew that this wasn't the best idea, but she was so tired and he smelled so good. She turned her face into his chest and looped her arm around his waist. She didn't know that she'd ever felt so safe. As she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn that she felt Cas plant a kiss on the top of her head.

Sophie awoke the next morning to find her head resting against a very firm chest. It took her a moment to remember whose. She'd slept with the angel. Shit! She was doing really badly at this whole drawing lines thing. She hadn't meant to, she was just so tired, and it had felt so good to curl up against Cas. She'd thought she'd wake up when the movie ended, or that Cas would wake her when he went to bed. Apparently neither of those things had happened. And still, she found herself reluctant to move. She wanted nothing more than to draw her arms tighter around him and snuggle in for a lazy morning. No, Sophie! Bad, Sophie! She admonished herself. But before she had a chance to unwrap her arms from Cas, she felt him start and draw in a breath above her.

"Mmmmmph," she heard him groan sleepily. She felt his head tilt down above her. "Sophie?" he asked softly. Was it wrong that she thought his growly morning voice was hot? Yes, wrong, definitely wrong.

"Hello, Castiel," she said sitting up. She felt his arms tighten around her momentarily before letting her go.

"We fell asleep," Cas stated.

"Yes," Sophie agreed, tucking her hair behind her ears, not sure what to say.

"That was…not appropriate?" Castiel said unsurely reading her face.

"Yeah, um, good Castiel. That's right. Um."

"I would have felt uncomfortable having Sam fall asleep on me."

Sophie tried not to giggle at the picture that appeared in her head. "Yeah, yeah, good to know that whole lesson on touching worked." She wasn't entirely telling the truth on that, she quite liked when he touched her inappropriately, no matter how much she shouldn't. In fact she couldn't look at him right now, with his hair even more bed-heady than usual, his eyes unfocused from sleep, and the memory of how his torso had felt underneath her.

"I have made you uncomfortable?" Cas said, ducking his head, trying to catch her eyes.

She forced herself to look at him, and smile. "No, Cas. It's fine. I'm the one who fell asleep on you. You're still learning, don't feel bad."

"But you are uncomfortable."

She resisted the urge to duck his probing eyes again. "I'm just trying to get used to the whole teaching an angel to be human thing. It's a little odd for me. All I can think is, I fell asleep on an angel."

This time it was Cas who averted his eyes. "I am not so sure that an angel is what I am anymore."

The look in his eyes broke her heart, and before she had time to think, she had thrown her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Cas returned the hug instinctively, holding her upper body tight to his. She pulled back slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. Before she was entirely sure what was happening, Cas had turned his head and met her lips with his.

Running entirely on instinct and need, as her logical brain seemed to have taken a vacation, she kissed him back. Kissing Cas was…there weren't words. He pressed his mouth to hers passionately and brought his hand up to cup the back of her head. His tongue traced the seam of her lips. She immediately opened her mouth. Her hand tangled in his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Cas growled into in response, his tongue tangling with hers. The only thoughts she seemed capable of thinking were "Please," and "More." She was whimpering almost constantly by the time the hand Cas had on her back began to trace lower. His hand grabbed her ass and tried to pull her closer. Cas was needy for more contact. Sophie was happy to comply. She swung her leg over to the opposite side of Cas, so that she was straddling his lap. She could feel his trusty morning wood pressing against the area she needed him most. Cas's hand continued to knead her ass and soon the hand that was cupping her head came down to join it's partner.

Her hips began to move instinctively against his, desperate for friction. Cas growled lowly into her mouth, loving the feeling of her heat against him. Sophie moaned longingly, riding Cas. Cas's hands began to trace their way up under her shirt. Skin, he needed to feel more of her skin. Closer, he needed to be closer to her. He only seemed to be able to think in terms of heat and need. He'd always thought of sex as repetitive, but he felt as if he could do this with Sophie until the day he died.

It was the feeling of Cas's hands on the skin of her torso that finally snapped her out of it. She broke off the kiss, only to have Cas latch onto her neck before she could get a word out. His lips found the perfect spot on her neck unerringly. "Cas!" she cried out, and rolled her hips against his. "Mmmmh, Sophie," he groaned against her. It took her another few seconds of Cas hands creeping higher on her torso for her to come back to her senses again.

"Cas. Cas, stop!" he pulled off her neck. He looked up at her, eyes still hazy with lust, lips kiss swollen. Sophie was almost temped enough by the sight to throw caution into the wind and pull his head back to hers. She closed her eyes to shut out the temptation. "Cas, we can't."

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"It's wrong."

"But it feels right," Cas protested, his hands gripping her tighter.

She blew out a breath. Why was he making this so hard. She un-straddled him, trying to put some distance between the two of them. Cas's hands relinquished their hold on her waist reluctantly. She opened her eyes. Even after steeling herself for the sight of a lust inflamed Cas, it still hit her like a ton of bricks. "Cas," she said as evenly as she could, "I know it feels…sex was made to feel good."

"Not just sex, you," Cas insisted."

The sincerity in his face nearly broke her heart all over again. "Cas, you can't know that. I'm the only girl you've been around since you went…well, since you got like you are now."

He shook his head. "I know," he insisted.

She couldn't argue this with him. "Cas, we're in the middle of a war," she said changing tack, "I don't even know how long you'll be around. Training you could take a year or it could take a week."

"I want to stay," Cas insisted.

"But if you can help the boys…that's more important." Cas looked as if he were about to protest again, "You know it is." There was a pause. Cas slowly nodded.

"You are right. I do not like it. But you are correct. If you can teach me to be useful, that is more important." She nodded, sadder than she would like to admit that he agreed, even if she knew it was right. He brought his hand up to cup her face. "But why can you not fight with me? Why can I not be with you now?"

She leaned into his touch, unable to help herself. "Cas, you don't know this, but sleeping with someone can make you feel more attached to them."

"I am already attached to you."

She didn't know what she wanted to do more, cry or give in. This was ridiculous, they barely knew each other. But it felt…this was insane…it felt like what she heard soul mates were supposed to feel like. "I know. I am too." Cas leaned in to kiss her again and she pulled back. The look of hurt on his face, finally made the tears fall. "Cas, no. What if we get more attached and you…or I…it's too dangerous. Besides, I know you think that you know how you feel. But this is new to you. I feel like, I feel like I'd be taking advantage. There's so much that's new to you. You don't need romantic attachment on top of everything else."

"You're wrong." Cas said evenly, leveling his gaze at hers.

"I'm not. Besides just a minute ago, you said I was right, that fighting the good fight was more important."

"I do not think you, and the fight are mutually exclusive. Why can you not come with me when I leave?"

Sophie paused. She had not thought of this. But she still thought that Cas was too new to this to be making decisions about romantic attachments. "Just wait. Wait until you've adjusted a bit. If you still feel the same way. Then we'll talk about it again."

"How long will that be?"

"Cas, I-I don't know."

Cas nodded. "I am happy to simply be with you. But you should know that I am older than you can conceive of, and though much of this is new to me, I know how I feel. I know what you are to me."

She shook her head. "You can't-" He cupped her face with both hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Soul mate." Sophie's eyes widened in shock, that was not what she was expecting to hear. "I understand that it may take you a while to accept this, it is not a concept that humans are aware of in the same way angels are. I hadn't even identified that you were mine until we kissed. I felt an unusual bond with you, but I couldn't place it," he shook his head to himself, before gazing at her earnestly, "But trust me when I say, soul mates exist. And you are mine."

"Cas what do you mean soul mates?"

"Some souls are meant to be paired. Not all, just some. Angel lore says the souls with mates were once single souls that were cleaved in the making of the universe, when it was God and God alone who inhabited the heavens. There are a few sets of soul-mated angels, as well as several hundred sets of soul-mated humans. I have not heard of a soul-mate match being made between a human and an angel, but I've been told the signs since I was young. What you are to me is unmistakable."

Sophie sat there staring at Cas, trying to soak in what he was saying. "I-I give me a minute. That's a lot of…whew…I-I, okay, trying not to hyperventilate here."

"Shh, shh," Cas soothed as if he was speaking to a startled colt, "It's okay. It's okay. Like I said, I understand, you need time to take this in. I've heard about it since I was created, this is new."

She nodded, trying to take deep breaths, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry it's just…Cas, I'm scared." His thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I know."

"It's…it's a lot. Just, I'm not ready. I'm so sorry I'm not…can we…um…could we leave the whole destiny sou-stuff, alone for a bit. I-" She rambled, not sure what to make of her emotions much less how to put them into words. Luckily Cas cut her off.

"I understand. You have my word, I will not make any advances until you are ready, and we can leave all talk here. At least I will attempt to do so, my knowledge of what is appropriate is still shaky. However, should your self control falter, I'm afraid I will respond."

Sophie nodded. "That's only fair. I'll do my best not to make this hard for you."

"Thank you." They paused looking at each other. His eyes flicked down to her lips. "May I? Just one more time?" She nodded, dumbly. He pulled her face towards his with his hands. His lips met hers lightly. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest. She'd never felt so loved as when Cas kissed her tenderly on Bobby's worn couch. In that one kiss he conveyed all his love, all his willingness to wait, all the things she wasn't ready to hear. She just hoped she would be ready to hear them eventually. Screw that, she wished she was ready now. She wished she could drag Cas up to her room and make love to Cas until dawn. She wished she could tell him he felt like her soul mate and she barely knew him but she loved him. But she wasn't ready. And no matter what he said, how much he insisted, she didn't think he was either. So she was going to have to be strong for both of them. She didn't think she'd ever done anything harder.

Cas slowly pulled back, and released her face from his hands. "Okay. Training?" he asked.

"Breakfast first," she countered. "You go get changed for running. I'll make us pancakes."

And with that they both agreed silently to leave all talk of soul mates and love on Bobby's couch.


	5. Best Fighter in the Garrison

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.

AU-ish- After apocalypse. Sam's back. No heaven war for Cas.

Chapter 5: Finally some smut!

The run with Cas went fairly well. They returned to the house good and warmed up. Sophie's breath caught in her throat when Cas raised the front of his shirt up to wipe his face off. God, how was she ever going to get used to this. "Because I have to," she told herself.

And so she took Cas out to the backyard to start sparring with him. "Okay. Let's start with what you know. You said you don't know how to fight without your angel powers. What do your angel powers entail, as far as battle?"

"Well the main one is that I can slay demons, humans, and other creatures by letting some of my power flow from my hand into them when I place my hand on their forehead." He stated, holding his hand out.

"Okay, what else."

"Provided that there are no interfering symbols, I can disappear at will. However, this is for retreat. I seldom use it in battle. These two things aside, my defensive maneuvers seem to be similar to those that humans employ."

"Okay, show me." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Well, without the final angel zapping power. Just, show me how you would fight. And if you can get your hand to my head, just place it there and don't zap me."

Cas was still staring at her suspiciously. "I dislike the idea of attacking you."

Sophie smiled. "You're going to have to get used to it. We're going to have to spar if we're going to get you fighting fit."

Cas still looked unsure. Sophie shifted into a defensive stance. "Come on. Pull your punches if you want, but I need to see how you fight so I know what I need to teach you."

"I do not punch. My power is my only offensive maneuver."

"Well then what are you worried about? That you're going to put your hand on my forehead too hard?" she teased. Cas still looked wary. "Cas, we have got to do this. I can't send you back to Sam and Dean without any way to fight. I need to teach you. Please." She said frustratedly, trying not to think about why it was so important to prepare Cas for battle.

Cas finally reluctantly shifted into a fighting stance. He nodded, "Okay."

"Ready," Sophie nodded.

Cas's fighting style was interesting. There were many things that she saw she didn't need to teach him. There wasn't much she needed to do with his basic defense abilities. It was his offensive abilities that clearly needed the most work. He was a very good fighter. He could get into her inner circle easily, but once there, his only option to take her out was using his angel powers. So she would need to teach him how to throw a punch, kick, incapacitate, and use weapons. There were also some of his techniques that needed tweaking. But it was doable. More than doable, as Cas seemed to have quite the capacity for battle.

The most impressive thing was the way he read her. Cas's ability to anticipate her moves made him seem almost telepathic. She even at one point asked if he was. He responded that he wasn't. After a pause he did add, almost sheepishly, that he had been the best fighter in his garrison. He did say that he was still learning the differences between fighting as an angel and fighting in his vessel, but that observing was something that was the same in both bodies.

Once he learned that he could spar with Sophie without hurting her, Cas became bolder. He even started to enjoy sparring with Sophie. He started showing her what he could really do. That was when Sophie asked if he were telepathic. They continued to spar, with Cas getting his hand to Sophie's forehead with greater and greater ease as he learned Sophie's fighting style. As much as she was analyzing him, he was analyzing her. She had a very fluid fighting style. She was aware of her stature and strength in comparison to Cas's and so used her speed to evade him rather than attack him straight on. Cas had to admit she was good, very good. But he had hundreds of years of experience, even if it wasn't in this body. So by the end of their hour of sparring, Sophie was panting and Cas could get his hand to her forehead in under a minute.

Sophie felt that the sparring session had gone well. She had a good idea of what she needed to teach Cas and what his strengths were. She spent the next hour talking to Cas about the theories behind certain fighting styles, and Cas seemed to eat the information up. He eagerly asked questions about the various styles of eastern martial arts, and was fascinated by the diagrams of the pressure points on the human body.

She then grabbed a combat dummy out of Bobby's closet. She took it out to the backyard. She taught Cas how to make a fist, trying not to concentrate the way Cas's hand felt against hers. She taught him how to throw a punch properly, using the power from your entire body. She corrected Cas's positioning and once again tried to ignore the way his body felt under her hands. Simultaneously Cas was trying to block out the way she smelled, the way her hands felt against him. Luckily for both of them, Cas was a quick learner.

They then ate lunch. Cas eagerly offered to make sandwiches and soup. During lunch Cas had her tell him a bit about where she'd learned all of this from, while she questioned him on what his garrison had been like. After lunch, they cleaned up and Sophie settled Cas in with the primers she'd made up for vampires, shifters, and djinns. Meanwhile she hefted a large leather bound book on monks from the 14th century that had moonlighted as hunters. The usable information was spread out between vast amounts of detail about the convent, but there was enough there that it was worth her while.

Once the hour for research was up, Sophie put down her book and grabbed her laptop. She figured it would be good to have google nearby, just in case Cas asked a question she didn't know the answer to. But for the time being, she put it on the table next to her and sat cross legged in the chair. "Okay, Cas. Time for social studies," she said smiling.

Cas put down the primers and turned to her smiling. "Okay, first lesson, personal space. You want about two to three feet between you and other people, most of the time. If it's someone you know well, like me, or Bobby, or Sam or Dean, you can get away with a foot and a half."

"Your units of measurement are unfamiliar to me. How many inches are there in a cubit?"

"Ummm, okay," Sophie said, scratching her head, "I don't know cubits so…stand up," she directed making a quick decision. "You go stand over there and walk towards me slowly. Okay, good. Too far. Too far. Keep going. Still too far. Okay, stop," she said when he hit about the three foot mark, "Okay, that's about as far away from a person that you can be, and it'll still feel normal. Now start walking again. This is all appropriate spacing. Okay, now stop," She said when he hit two feet mark. "That's about as close as you can get to as stranger and have it still feel comfortable. Now start walking again," after a couple steps she had him stop again, "There, that's about how close you can get to your friends and it'll still be socially acceptable."

Cas looked sad all of the sudden. "What about with you?"

Sophie looked down, "This is probably a good distance for us too Cas, when we're not training anyway."

He shifted from foot to foot. "This feels weird."

Sophie smiled, "I'm sorry Cas, that's just one of the arbitrary rules that apply to humans."

"But when we're training, I can be closer then?"

God, he couldn't look more like a puppy when he said things like that. "Well, yeah, if we're fighting, it's no good for you to be arms length away from me. And I need to correct you for drills. But when we're just talking, this is what's right." She said, gesturing to the space between them. Cas nodded, still looking doubtful. "Okay, next. Small talk."

Small talk took up the next 45 minutes. Cas had a ton of questions, and Sophie left the lesson feeling like not only did he not understand, but now she didn't either.

"Why is there any need to talk about meteorological conditions when the information can be assessed by a simple glance outside?"

"Because Cas, small talk isn't about gathering information. It's just…"

"One of those weird social rules, I know, I know. You are things of beauty and yet you make so very little sense, did you know that?"

Sophie smiled, "No Cas, I wasn't aware of quite how weird we were until you came along. You just don't think about it I guess. C'mon Cas, that's enough for today, you must be tired." Cas nodded his head. "Me too, I'm going to go upstairs for a nap before dinner." Cas simply nodded again, and followed her upstairs. But once they reached the landing where he should have gone left, he kept following her. She spun around held out her hand to keep him from bumping into her. She tried to ignore the way his chest felt under her hand, or how she could feel the dull throb of his heart beat. "Um, Cas, what are you doing?"

"Going to take a nap with you." He said as if that were perfectly normal.

"Um, Cas, people normally sleep separately. Unless they're romantically involved."

"But we are romantically involved. You're my-"

"No. Cas, umm, okay. I can't really get into romantic relationship rules with you right now. I have a feeling that is not going to be a short lesson. Uh, let me think, okay, touch. Romantic touch, like we talked about yesterday. Do you remember?"

"Yes," he said slowly, as he unconsciously took a step towards her.

"That's uh," suddenly her mouth was dry, "That type of touch isn't appropriate for us right now."

"Then why are you touching my chest?" he asked innocently.

Sophie yanked her hand back as if she'd been shocked. "Sorry, that was-"

"I did not mean for you to stop," Cas said forlornly, taking another step closer and replacing her hand upon his chest. Her fingers bore down slightly against his t-shirt. Cas was definitely not using the personal space lesson she'd taught him earlier today. She stared had his chest, worried about what would happen if she looked up.

"I shouldn't be touching your chest Cas. And we shouldn't take a nap together, for the same reason."

"I sleep better with you around." Sophie's heart melted at the tenderness of his words. If he had been trying to manipulate her, none of this would have worked on her. But it was the utter sincerity and innocence that was palpable in every word that made his simple statements so effective. Sophie relented.

"Okay, just this once. You have to sleep on your own after this." Cas said nothing, she had a feeling that she hadn't won him over. But she couldn't look at his face to be sure. She simply, turned around and headed to her room. Still not looking at Cas, she shucked off her shoes and laid down on the bed. She felt the warmth of Cas's body cover the length of her back. He sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around her stomach. She couldn't help but release a sigh of her own and snuggle back into his warmth, placing her arm over his. "Sweet dreams, Castiel."

"Sweet dreams, Sophie."

And they slept.

Sophie awoke a few hours later and took a few moments to remember why there were a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. As the events of the day slowly came back to her she groaned internally and unconsciously snuggled back into Cas. It was then that she felt something hard and insistent against her backside. Oh, great. As if resisting the urge to roll over and kiss Cas wasn't already strong enough, now she had a very physical reminder of exactly what he could give her. Every single nerve in her body was hyperaware of point that Cas's body made contact with hers. His arms were wrapped around her firmly, laying heavily against her waist. She could feel the contours of his chest against her back. Her hair rippled slightly with Cas's even breaths. It was taking everything she had not to grind her hips back against Cas. She bit her lip, thinking. She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't know how long she could hold still. The decision was taken out of her hands when she felt Cas awake behind her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and pulled her closer. He pushed his hips against hers, unconsciously seeking out friction. His hand tightened against her stomach, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Then he stopped and lay stock still. After a couple of moments, during which Sophie tried to work out what was going through Cas's mind, Cas said, "That was inappropriate. I think."

Sophie smiled, despite herself. "Umm, no Cas. Not really appropriate." He groaned and scooted back a bit removing his head from her neck, but he didn't remove his arms from her waist. "I find this difficult. I apologize for my indiscretion." Sophie rolled over to look at him. She was immediately taken aback by how beautiful Cas looked. His eyes were still hazy with sleep. His hair was even more rumpled than usual, and he had the sweetest, questioning look on his face. She smiled. "Cas, it's okay. I know this is hard. You've got a lot to learn, and you're going to make mistakes. Besides, you were half awake."

Cas smiled bashfully. "You are a very kind teacher."

"Thank you Cas. That's incredibly sweet of you." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Cas's rough hand, unable to discourage the dear gesture.

"I want to touch you, all the time," he sounded puzzled. "Your skin. It feels like I need it. Is this a normal human experience?" Sophie opened her eyes to be shocked speechless by the electricity in Cas's eyes. When Sophie didn't respond for several moments, Cas pulled her close again and moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. She felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She couldn't form a coherent though. All she could see was the love, the want, the utter need in Cas's eyes. Cas leaned in and pushed her lips gently against hers. Sophie responded happily, clutching his t-shirt in her hands. She felt as if the world was spinning and she needed something steady to hold onto. Slowly the kiss morphed, Sophie opened her mouth to Cas's advancing tongue. She could feel Cas's need in the ferocity with which he pressed his lips against hers. She arched her body into his. Closer she needed to be closer. She trailed her hands down to Cas's hips. His shirt had ridden up and she traced his hipbones with her thumbs. He bucked his hips into her and began grinding against her. Feeling the need for some friction of her own, she looped her leg over his hips so that his erection lined up with her core. She felt Cas groan into her mouth. She responded with a needy whimper and pushed her hips insistently against his. She slid her hands up under his shirt tracing the out lines of his ab muscles. He responded in kind and slipped his hands under her shirt, his hands roaming restlessly against the skin of her back and abdomen.

"Want. Want. Want." was all that Cas was capable of thinking, rubbing his erection against her heat. She was whimpering and moaning into his mouth constantly now. Her mouth was so warm and wet, her tongue moving against his was spectacular. He trailed his hands down and gripped her ass, pulling her core even closer to his. He began thrusting against her quickly, rutting against her in pure need. The slight change in angle caused Cas's cock to rub against her clit. Sophie threw her head back, "Cas!" He latched his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping. Sophie moaned pushing her hips in tandem with his, his lips on her neck sending her speeding towards an orgasm.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god! Cas! Please, I need…"

"Sophie," Cas growled against her neck. Sophie's moans took on a breathy tone. She was so close she could taste it. Cas began to grunt against Sophie's neck, his hips grasping her ass tightly. "Oh, oh, oh! Right there! Caaaaaas!" she all but screamed arching her body tightly against his as she came. Somewhere in the haze of her pleasure, she was aware of his hips stuttering against hers as he groaned, "Sophie." Slowly she came back down to earth, her body still wrapped around Cas. They were both breathing heavily. She looked at Cas, his pupils blown wide. She couldn't say what he wanted to say, and she couldn't say what she knew she should, so she unhooked her legs from around his hips. She looped her arms over his waist above his t-shirt, and scooted down the bed to lay her head against his chest. Castiel evidently understood, rolling onto his back and wrapping one arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once again.


	6. Typing, Writing, Singing

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. No money, just for fun.

AU-ish Yes apocalypse. Yes Sam. No heaven war.

Chapter 6: More smut, some smutty foreshadowing and a dinner with Bobby. (Smutty foreshadowing is not a phrase you get to type very often.)

The next morning Sophie awoke and groaned internally. Dry humped an angel. She had dry humped a freaking angel. Oh god, what were they, teenagers? But she'd wanted him so bad. She had just wanted to feel him. As embarrassing as it was, at least she supposed it was preferable to having clothes come off. Ugh, her self control was crap. She had told Cas she wanted to hold off and cum in her pants on the same day. She got up quickly and went to grab a shower before they could have a repeat of last night. She didn't even allow herself to look at Cas. She was learning that perhaps avoiding temptation all together would be the wisest route.

Cas awoke moments later, alone in bed. The feeling of empty air beside him made him sad. This was disturbing. He was unused to being so attached to a single being. He suspected, given the events of this morning that his relationship with Sophie was going to continue to be fraught with tensions and complications. He sincerely hoped that she was unbothered by what had transpired. He was simply finding it so difficult to follow her rules for propriety when he wanted to touch her all the time. The sounds that she made when he touched her went straight to his groin. He couldn't help but think back to the various scenarios that had showed up when he googled "porn," all the different ways to make his body and hers fit together. He felt tingly again running through a couple scenarios substituting Sophie in for the bleach blonde porn stars in the videos.

He supposed this would be a time to masturbate. He felt proud of himself for remembering the right thing to do. He shimmied out of his pajama bottoms and began to stroke himself up and down. He groaned, pushing into his own hand as he remembered how Sophie had looked this morning. He groaned, bucking into his own hand. God, he loved the way she had sounded when she came. He replayed the sound over and over in his mind. Her moans, the way her breath hitched, most of all the way she said his name, he couldn't get it out of his head. He pumped his hand harder. He moaned thinking about how much better he had felt when he was rutting against Sophie's body. There was a warmth that reached soul deep whenever he was near her. He felt cold, wrong not being connected with her. He knew he would feel like this until they had consummated their relationship. That was just the way soul mates worked. But he could take it. It was worth it. Just being near her, even if she wasn't ready. It was worth all the frustration, and the wanting, and the cold, just to be near her. He started whispering her name, as he got closer. He pictured how she would look, how she would feel when she was ready for him. He thought of all the ways he could make her cum for him. He grunted when she remembered how her lips tasted, and began to wonder how she would taste else where. He thought of the way her eyes look when she smiled at him, and pictured that smile with her laid out beneath him. His hips finally snapped up and he groaned out, "Sophie!" as he came, his cum spurting unsatisfyingly against his own belly. He huffed out a couple breaths and lay still. He guessed he should get dressed and go downstairs to meet Sophie for a run. What time was it anyway?

But before he could get up he heard a knock coming from the bathroom. Oh shit. "Umm, Cas? Let me know when you're dressed and I'll come out."

"Yes, Sophie." Cas got dressed, feeling something new. He was still having trouble categorizing feelings. He threw on a pair of Bobby's overlarge sweats and shirt. "I am appropriate, Sophie."

"Okay," Sophie exited the bathroom, and Cas did his best not to let his eyes linger on her body and face. "Cas, you ready for breakfast?" she asked shifting from one foot to another. Castiel nodded and followed her downstairs. She taught him how to make pancakes, while she fried up some turkey bacon. Meanwhile she figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Cas some more about propriety rules for masturbation. She began to get the feeling that an awful lot of working with Cas, more than she thought, was going to be teaching him sexual propriety.

"Ok, Cas." She said helping him measure out the flour, "There's a couple more rules about masturbation."

"I apologize for this morning. I thought you were downstairs."

"It's ok Cas, it's ok. But even if I was downstairs, truth be told, I still would've heard you. You- um – you've got some lungs on you," Sophie said, rubbing her legs together unconsciously as she remembered getting out of the shower only to hear Cas bellow her name. "Um, think of it this way. When you masturbate, your goal should be that nobody else in the house should know you're doing it. You close the doors, and make sure that some one won't walk in on you. Don't do it in any public rooms, go to the bathroom, or your room. Try and keep the noise to a minimum. You can bite your lip or use a pillow to muffle the noise. And don't talk about it. Don't say that you're going to your room to masturbate or anything."

"But what if I am?"

"Okay, uhh, do you know what a white lie is?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "Thank goodness," Sophie thought, "That would've been a difficult concept to explain."

"Ok, this would be a white lie situation then. Just say you're going to go read, or something." Cas nodded. "Umm, if you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me. But don't ask me around Bobby or anything. Come to think of it…" and for the rest of breakfast Sophie began to lay down some ground rules for how to act around Bobby. She hoped that it would keep the awkwardness between the two to a minimum. She figured that Bobby didn't need to know about the sexual or soul mate stuff until it was absolutely necessary. More than anything, she was just hoping to have as few yelling matches/ lectures from Bobby for the duration of Cas's stay.

The rest of the day went mostly as planned. Cas and Sophie went for a run. She worked on Cas's offensive moves and kept correcting his punching form. She sat him down with the primer for vampires and ghosts, while she went through the second volume of monk's journals.

Bobby came back around two in the afternoon. He said a cursory hello to both Sophie and Cas, and said he was going upstairs for a nap. He'd been a little recalcitrant about sharing his home with the angel when Sophie had talked to him about it on the phone. It seemed that his and the Winchester's run-ins with angels hadn't always been positive. Bobby was still having trouble not thinking of Cas as a monster simply by virtue of being not human. But he knew that Cas had helped the boys a lot, and Sophie vouched for him, so he'd said Cas could stay as long as he needed. Bobby knew Sophie was training the angel in regards to fighting, but that was about as much as Sophie was willing to explain over the phone.

A little bit later, Sophie put down her book and told Cas it was time for social training. She decided to continue the small talk lesson from yesterday. After a bit more questioning, he finally accepted that although it was strange, it was something he needed to learn. He could hold a relatively normal introductory conversation with her by the end of the lesson. She went over the basics of appropriate topics of conversation after that.

After that she told Cas he had the rest of the afternoon free. He asked if she needed any assistance with her research. She smiled, he really was very sweet. She directed him to a stack of her journals that she was working on getting typed up. Cas nodded and went over to the computer. When he started typing, her head snapped up. Cas's fingers were flying across the keyboard impossibly fast.

"Whoa Cas, what the heck?" she uttered before she could stop herself.

Cas looked up at her questioningly. "Oh, um, it's just. You type really fast. Angel thing?"

"Partially. Jimmy was a very quick typer, I'm tapping into his muscle memory and amplifying it. It's why I can't use that type of speed in fighting. Jimmy was untrained in fighting."

Sophie smiled, that was interesting. Unthinkingly she joked, "Huh, wonder what else he was good at."

"Swimming, writing, oral sex, singing, pla…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sophie stopped him mid list. "Cas, I was joking. You didn't have to list all that stuff."

"Oh. I apologize."

"Cas," she grinned sweetly. " You really don't have to apologize when you get something wrong. You're learning."

"I apo-" Cas stopped himself, "Yes. I understand."

"Really. Cas. You're doing very well. It's a lot to learn. But you're picking it up." Cas nodded. "And more importantly, you can get those journals inputted for me ten times quicker than Bobby."

"And this makes you happy?" his head tilted in that adorable way of his.

"Yeah, Cas," she smiled, "It makes me happy." He grinned back.

"Then I am happy." He turned and went back to typing at his abnormal speed, while Sophie tried desperately not to think about the fact that Cas had listed oral sex as one of Jimmy's hobbies.

Bobby came down for dinner around 8pm. Cas was setting the table and Sophie was just finishing up the pasta.

"Hey Bobby, pasta'll be ready in a minute. Grab a seat." Bobby grunted as he sat down. "Tough case?"

"Yeah you cold say that. Infestation of ghouls as big as my ass." Bobby growled out.

"That is interesting. Tell me more," Cas said, with an obvious attempt at normal inflection.

Bobby's mouth hung open. He stared at Cas for a moment, dumbfounded, as Cas looked back hopefully. Still looking at Cas, Bobby called over to Sophie. "Sophie you wanna explain this to me?"

Cas's face took on a puzzled expression. "Did I say it incorrectly?"

"Umm, I'm giving Cas human lessons Bobby. And no Cas, that was good. Bobby just wasn't expecting it. It's not something you would normally say." Cas smiled, happy that he'd said the correct thing and went over to Sophie pulling out a colander for her to drain the pasta. Bobby on the other hand was clearly not satisfied with Sophie's answer.

"What do you mean you're giving him 'human lessons'?"

"Well," Sophie paused, she had forgotten to discuss with Cas whether or not he was ready for Bobby to know that his powers were waning significantly. Cas had told Bobby about it briefly, but she wasn't sure how much Cas wanted Bobby to know. At the same time she didn't want to lie to Bobby. Luckily Cas made the decision for her.

"As I mentioned previously, my powers are not what they were. As a correction of this is not certain, and they continue to wane, I decided the best course was to learn how to be human. Sophie has been instructing me how to be a human hunter. She's teaching me to fight, research, and interact as a human."

Bobby's mouth still hung open. "Sophie? Are you playing homeschool hunting teacher with the angel?"

Sophie nodded, draining the pasta. "Yeah," she finally looked over meeting Bobby's eyes, "Look, I know it's kinda weird. But he's a good fighter, and we need all the help we can get."

Bobby's mouth finally closed. "Well, I guess we've had weirder." Sophie and Cas carried the food over to the table. "If I was still in my wheelchair though, I'd start feeling like Professor X." Sophie laughed and Cas tilted his head. Glancing over at Cas's confusion, Bobby said, "Well Sophie, when you swing, you really swing for the fences."

Sophie laughed, as Cas continued to look confused. "Hey, give him a break. It's only been a week, and he's picked up a lot."

"Well, if it means he stops standing close enough so that I can't see the tip of his nose, I'll take it."

Sophie smiled. "It was our first lesson." Bobby barked out a laugh at that, heaping spaghetti onto his plate.

The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. Bobby caught them up on how the hunt had gone, and Sophie and Cas laid out the basics of his training, purposely skipping over the sexual part. Sophie had made sure Cas understood that it was probably best if Bobby didn't know about that part. They'd agreed to continue that training away from Bobby. Well really, Sophie had decided, and Cas had agreed to keep her happy. Castiel made his usual deadpan remarks during dinner, but luckily Bobby responded with laughter, and Cas didn't get offended. Sophie took these are learning opportunities and explained to Cas what had happened. After dinner Bobby insisted that he and Cas clean up. Sophie smiled and acquiesced, making a joke about what a teddy bear he was. He responded that if she ever told the boys he'd kick her ass.

Unfortunately, joking exaggeration had not been on the list of things she'd taught Cas yet. Cas immediately whirled around and put himself in between Bobby and Sophie, looking as menacing as it was possible to look with a bowl of spaghetti in hand. "No matter what transgression she has made, if you ever lay a finger on Sophie, I will call the wrath of heaven down upon you Bobby Singer." Before this could turn into a testosterone driven battle of egos, Sophie ran up to stand beside Cas, putting her hand on his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas, joke." The fury on his face lessened as he turned to look at her. "Joke Cas. Bobby wasn't threatening me. Sometimes people exaggerate things as a joke."

"Yeah, feather-butt, you seriously think I'd hit a girl?"

Still having trouble letting go of the protectiveness Bobby's innocent comment had fired in him, Cas turned his face back towards Bobby's. "I do not know you well enough to be aware of your capabilities. However, it seems I misjudged your comment, for which I apologize." Sophie rubbed his arm slightly as a way of telling him that was the right thing to say. Cas smiled back at her.

"Jeez, you take to people quickly. Hasn't been a week with her and you're threatenin' me with the wrath of heaven." A frightened look stole over Bobby's face. "Now don't you do that with me. If you go fighting any honor battles over me, I really will kick your ass."

Castiel looked unsure of how to take this. "Joke?" he asked, looking at Sophie for confirmation.

She nodded. "Mostly," she said, smirking at Bobby. Turning back to Cas, seeing his still confused face, she nodded again, "Yes." She turned to go to the living room for some reading. "Now don't kill each other while you're doing the dishes."

A confused look stole over Cas's face again. Seeing Bobby as his only conversation partner, he looked at him. "Joke?"


	7. Lets go to the mall!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. No money, just for fun.

AU-ish Yes apocalypse. Yes Sam. No heaven war.

Chapter 8: Separation anxiety, sexually frustrated shopping and oral smut!

That evening, the three of them curled up in various chairs, reading. Around 10pm Bobby said that he was going to sleep. Cas and Sophie bid him goodnight and returned to their books. Around 11pm, Sophie said she was going to hit the hay. After explaining what that meant to Cas, he got up to follow her. She turned back to him when she heard the rustle of him moving, "Cas, no."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, waiting for further explanation. She blew out a breath, "After what happened last night, we can't really- I can't really chance it. I'm just, I'm not ready for this stuff, but I can't trust myself around you. I tell myself I won't and then" she looked at him.

"It's the bond," he explained.

"What?"

"The bond between soul mates. Once two soul mates have met, I understand that it is very difficult for them to stay apart. It is not your fault."

"Great." She flopped back down in the chair. She glanced up to find Cas looking hurt. She leapt unthinkingly to her feet and crossed the room to him. It was visceral, the need to wipe the pain off his face. She put her hands against his chest, Cas responded immediately by covering her hands with his, ensuring that they stayed there. "No, no Cas. Don't- I didn't mean- this has nothing to do with you-" he looked slightly less sad. "It's just fast. I mean really fast. It's scary."

"Tell me your fears. Perhaps I can lessen them."

She looked up at him, wanting to trust. "I-I- what if you hurt me?"

His hands came up to cup her face, "I could never hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"I do," he said with a surety that she'd never heard come from another being.

"Not on purpose," she added doubtfully.

Cas looked down, "Yes, it is possible I could hurt you without meaning to. However, I will set up every safeguard to ensure this does not occur. It is the duty of a soul mate."

"Yeah, you say that now."

"I do." He paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Sophie why did you run across the room just now?"

"I dunno. I-"

"You have been avoiding physical contact, why did you initiate it?"

"I didn't want you to be sad. I mean it- it wasn't just that- it was instinct, you know, like I couldn't have you being sad." She looked up at him the tumblers finally clicking into place. "Oh, that's how it works." Cas nodded. "That's what you mean when. Oh."

"And it doesn't wane. It remains constant."

"Oh." She said again. "Always?"

"Always."

She smiled, and hugged him. "I may need you to give me a primer on soul mates."

Castiel laughed, "I would be more than glad to instruct you in all that I know. However, even as an angel, there are holes in my knowledge."

"That's okay, you know a heck of a lot more than me."

Cas bent his head and smiled into her hair, pulling her tighter to him, "Then I will tell you all I know." Sophie smiled, and they stood together for a few moments holding one another. "Tomorrow," he added when he felt Sophie yawn into his shirt.

"But Cas…"

"It is a long conversation, and you are tired. Tomorrow." He repeated sternly.

She glared up at him, but her glare was ruined when halfway into her staring contest with Cas she yawned again. "Fine," she conceded, "I really am tired. But, as much as I'd like to. I don't think we should sleep in the same room tonight. I don't want Bobby to walk in on us and have a heart attack. I think for mutual safety, I need to tell him this tomorrow, on my own, probably with you miles away from the house. Bobby's gotten a little protective over me."

Cas looked unhappy about this decision, but he relented. "I understand. I do not wish to be the source of any hardship between you and Bobby." She smiled again, burying her head in Cas's chest.

"Thank you." She squeezed him tight one more time before letting him go. "Okay, off to bed." She turned around not daring to look at him. This was the best decision and she had to stick to it. She really couldn't stand to have Bobby walk in on them unwarned. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room, trying to ignore the burning feeling of Cas's eyes on her the whole way.

Once in pajamas and tucked into her own bed, Sophie found herself feeling inexplicably cold. She couldn't really source the cold, as she mentally checked on each piece of her body, she felt fine. After a good twenty minutes and an extra blanket she concluded that it wasn't her body that was cold. She tossed and turned uncomfortably for another twenty minutes. What the hell was up? She was exhausted. And she'd slept just fine last night. As her mind whirred, suddenly Cas's words came back to her, "I sleep better with you around." "Oh fuck, really?" she asked herself. She'd just met the guy and suddenly she couldn't sleep without him? She grumbled and turned over again. After another uncomfortable, annoyed thirty minutes, she finally dozed off. She woke up twice more during the night, and found herself more frustrated each time.

She finally got up the next morning, feeling unsatisfied and sleepy. She grumbled her way downstairs only to find Cas already working on breakfast and looking equally sleepy.

"Good morning Sophie."

"Is it?" she asked.

"I take it your sleep was unsatisfactory."

"Yeah, I get what you meant when you said-" she looked around, "Where's Bobby?"

"I have never said 'Where's B-"

"No, no, I'm actually asking, where's Bobby?"

"Oh. He left a note. It seems he was called away in the middle of the night. The local sheriff said there was a kraken in the lake."

"Oh, that's easy though," she glanced at the clock, "I would've thought he'd be back by now." Just as she said that, the phone rang, Bobby's house phone. Sophie picked it up, willing herself not to worry. "Hello, who's calling?"

"Hey Sophie, it's me," Bobby said. "You get my note?"

"Yeah, I was just starting to worry."

"Yeah well, infestation's worse than I thought. I keep findin' more of the buggers."

"Aw Bobby I'm sorry to hear that. You want me to come down and lend a hand."

"No, no, you've got angel training. Speaking of which you think you could buy him some clothes today, I'm running out of sweat pants."

She laughed. "Sure Bobby. Hey, by the way, when should we expect you home?"

"Dunno, could be thirty minutes, could be out here all day. Depends how big the infestation is."

"Ok well, thanks Bobby, call us if you need anything."

"I will. And don't you go worrying if you don't hear anything from me, reception out on the lake is crappy as hell."

She smiled into the receiver, "Ok Bobby, no worrying I promise. You enjoy being supernatural terminex for the day."

"You know I do."

"Bye Bobby."

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed. Well shit, this really put a wrench in things. She couldn't really do anything with Cas until she'd told Bobby. And no way in hell was she going to drop news like this on the phone. She was going to have to spend the whole acting as if Bobby might walk in the door any minute, because he freakin' might. She sighed and walked into the other room to break the news to Cas. Cas sighed and looked at her. "That is unfortunate."

"You're telling me. But there's nothing to be done, so we just have to suck it up." Cas nodded. They ate breakfast together. Cas began to explain about soul mates, but unfortunately Sophie decided that it was best to wait until they had the all clear from Bobby. Her self control was tenuous enough with her sleep deprivation and Cas's adorable bed head. She didn't need to be discussing true love. She had a feeling she'd be across the table playing tonsil hockey with Cas before you could say "Hi, Bobby, what an unexpected surprise!"

After breakfast they both got dressed and went for a run. Sparring practice was particularly difficult for Sophie. It was so wrong that she found Cas's fighting abilities so hot, but she couldn't help herself. The way he moved as he ducked her blows, was unbearably sexy. It didn't help that she was teaching him how to land blows on human soft spots. He'd practice by pulling his punches so that his fists just grazed where he was aiming for. It was all about accuracy in these drills not power. They focused on power during punching practice. Cas was a fast learner so they'd moved on from the basic straight punch, to an upper cut. Sophie could easily see why Cas was the best fighter in his garrison. After what she'd seen she wouldn't be surprised if he was the best fighter out of all the garrisons and was being modest. But then again she didn't have any other angels turned human-ish to compare him to. That being said, after only a couple days, his straight punch form was perfect. It was something most people took years to perfect, and his was better than hers. Touching his body to reposition his form for upper cut practice nearly killed her. It was like there was fire pumping through her veins. The need to kiss him was almost unbearable. But by some miracle, she made it. She was starting to have real respect for Cas's restraint.

Sophie told Cas that he could skip his drills for today, because they needed to get him some clothes. She had no clue what size he was, and no way in hell was she going to measure him. She didn't relish what playing dress up with Cas was going to do to her already soaked panties, but she couldn't think of another option. So she and Cas grabbed showers, and hopped in the car. They headed down to the local department store and walked in.

Cas's eyes grew wide, the minute they got through the door. "This is a very strange place."

"Yeah Cas. Look we won't have to be here long, I just need to figure out your size."

"Why could you not have looked at my old pants?"

She hit her head against her open palm. "God, I'm an idiot." She paused looking at him curiously. "Why didn't you mention that when we were at home?"

He shifted from foot to foot, looking like a child who'd been caught. "I feared that you would insist that I remain at home."

"I would have," she thought to herself. Or at least, she liked to think that she would have. She was beginning to share Cas's need to constantly be together, as much as she was trying to fight it.

He was still looking down ashamed, "It is the first lie of omission I have ever told when the benefit was not for another, but for myself. I apologize," he said finally looking up at her, with eyes that broke her heart.

She immediately grabbed his hand, out of need to comfort him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's fine, those pants were kind of baggy on you anyway. Besides, lots of brands fit differently. I probably need you here anyway." Cas was still looking slightly hang dog. "I forgive you Cas. I don't think any less of you. If you're right, and you're going human, we're a selfish bunch, a lot of the times we look out for ourselves first." Cas brightened considerably once the words "I forgive you," were out of her mouth. "Now, let's go get you some jeans so that we can get you out of those hideous sweatpants."

Cas grinned widely, and walked with her over to the men's department, deliberately not letting go of her hand. Sophie couldn't stand to see him look sad again, so she let him keep it. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. But a part of her found that the feeling of his hand warmed the cold that she'd been feeling since the previous night.

After loading Cas up with a couple different sized pairs of jeans they headed off to the fitting room. Sophie told him to come out and show her when he thought he'd found a pair that fit. After deeming the first two pairs too short, he said he'd finally found one that was long enough, but too tight. The next two were long enough, but too big. The fifth pair he deemed acceptable, and came out to show her.

He came out in only the jeans. Sophie's mouth watered. Oh, god. She'd somehow already forgotten, or downplayed how Cas looked with his shirt off. Tanned, lightly muscled, and well built he was definitely easy on the eyes. Not to mention two lines of muscles, making a v and running down to the line of his pants. "Shirt, Cas," Sophie called out, looking down.

"Why? It is only the jeans you are evaluating." She could hear the head tilt in his voice.

"Yeah, Cas. But-"

"Why are you not looking at me?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his. Oh Jesus, she just couldn't handle it. His torso, the head tilt, the bed head, the jeans, which by the way in her opinion fit fucking perfectly. She had never felt the need for anyone so strongly in her life. She crossed her legs still looking at Cas. "Sorry, Cas I-" Cas suddenly sniffed the air, before inhaling deeply.

"Oh," he said, looking at her with what was unmistakably lust. His pupils dilated rapidly and he inhaled deeply again. "I understand you're-"

"Don't say it." Sophie was on her feet and pushing Castiel, one hand on his chest, back into the dressing room, before he could get another word out. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she had a pretty good idea of the subject. Before she knew what was happening Cas's mouth was on hers and she was pinned to the door. She wasn't sure who had initiated that, but she wasn't going to place any bets stating 'not her.' She opened her mouth and ran her hands along Cas's arms. She had such a thing for well toned biceps.

Cas's tongue pushed into her mouth and she arched against him. She was doing her best to keep the noise to a minimum, praying there wasn't anyone in the dressing rooms. That however became harder as Cas's hands began roaming her torso. She nearly lost it when he cupped her breasts in his hands. She sank her nails into his arms and arched into him moaning with need. Cas responded in turn, but bucking his hips into hers and grunting. His hands began to knead and squeeze her breasts while her hands began to explore his torso. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and pushed Cas off her.

"Um, yeah, those jeans are good. Throw your regular clothes, back on and meet me outside okay?"

Cas looked completely baffled but before he had a chance to ask her anything she left the dressing room, closed the door and walked down the hall. Luckily, it seemed as if the man walking into the dressing room hadn't noticed anything amiss, and all the other dressing rooms were empty. She breathed a sigh of relief as she used the mirror at the end of the hall to make sure she was presentable before leaning against the wall just outside the dressing room.

Cas walked out a few moments later carrying the pile of jeans and looking decidedly confused. "Okay, Cas. I'm going to need you to trust me for a bit. I can't explain now, because we're around a bunch of people. But you didn't do anything wrong, and I'll explain why I acted the way I did on the way home." Cas nodded.

"I trust your judgment."

She nodded, grateful, that he took her answer so easily. She took the stack of jeans that didn't fit from him and went back to put them on the shelf in the dressing room. When she came back out, she looked at the label on the jeans that had gotten them into this mess and made a note of his size. She turned to him and added in a whisper, "And I'm going to need you not to touch me until we get to the car, no matter what you smell."

He nodded. "I will do my best. Although, it would be helpful, if you did not touch me either."

She nodded, "Fair enough. The reason I pushed you into that dressing room was I was worried you were going to talk about what you smelled."

"I was."

"Okay, um, that wouldn't have been appropriate. I, um, how do I explain this… Oh! Okay, pretend we're around Bobby. All the rules for what's appropriate around Bobby apply here."

Cas nodded again, "I understand. If the rules for Bobby are applicable in this situation, I understand why my comment would not have been appropriate."

"Good. Let's go get you some clothes then."

The rest of the shopping trip was equal parts torturous and elating. Playing dress up with Cas was the easiest thing on the planet in many respects, because he looked good in everything. Sophie even helped him pick out a new suit. She reasoned that he'd need one to look like an agent with the boys, but the real reason was she just wanted to see him in one, one that fit properly any way. Also, it was nice to do something normal, and kind of coupley with Cas. They didn't hold hands like they had when they started out, but Cas asked her opinion, and seemed to take it seriously. Which was good because his tastes were across the board. From what he was picking, she guessed that he was basing his decisions off of random television he had seen. She couldn't bring herself to ask, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. As it was, he didn't end up buying anything truly hideous, as it seemed the most important factor in his decision was Sophie's opinion. Sophie tried to hold back her opinion a few times, to make sure he ended up with some clothes other than ones she just liked. She later reasoned that she shouldn't have bothered. Cas wasn't exactly unwilling to let his opinions known. However chivalrously he disagreed, he always let her know that he disagreed. Her efforts didn't end up mattering anyway as Cas simply ended up reading her face, and from time to time, much to her embarrassment her scent.

That was the torturous part of the day. Cas looked good in fucking everything. It was killing her, outfit by outfit. Cas knew it too. Every now and then, when an outfit went over particularly well, he would sniff the air, in what would have been a subtle way to anyone but her, and smile brightly before returning to the dressing room. Oh, that and his goddam hard on. She hadn't heard of anyone dying by sexual frustration, but if someone could she just knew this would be it. It got so bad, that she actually ended up taking his first pair of jeans over to the register, buying them, ripping the tags off and making him wear them around the store in place of his sweatpants. Because Cas stuck out like a sore thumb on a good day, he didn't need the attention that walking around with a boner in sweatpants would confer.

What made it even worse was that she knew that the only thing standing between her, Cas, and an embarrassing trip with security, was their simultaneous self control. If either one of them broke, that was going to be all she wrote. By the end of the afternoon, she swore that if Cas so much as held her hand she was going to snog him against the nearest rack of clothing.

Luckily they both made it through the trip and got Cas a decent wardrobe with one of Bobby's many fake credit cards. Cas insisted on carrying all of the bags back to the car like the ridiculous knight in shining he was. Sophie plopped heavily into the drivers seat, and waited for Cas to come around to his side. The minute Cas was in the car, a million questions were pouring out of his mouth. Despite the million appropriate questions he'd asked while in the department store, it seemed he had even more inappropriate ones. "Why do I have to treat being in public like being around Bobby? Why didn't you want anyone else to know you were wet? Why were you embarrassed that you were wet? I found the smell quite pleasant. Why did some outfits attract you more than others? How is a suit more attractive than a t-shirt? I thought more skin showing was attractive? A suit shows hardly any skin." Sophie simply let him rattle off questions as she drove single mindedly to her destination. Five more minutes, she only had to make it five more minutes.

By the time they reached the abandoned factory, and she had pulled into the old garage, Castiel still hadn't finished his list of questions yet. "And why are we in an abandoned factory? This is not Bobby's house. Do we have another errand? Do they sell clothes here? Why are you unbuckling your seatbelt? Sophie what are you doing?" Before he could get the next question out, Sophie had crossed the console, straddled Cas and set about shutting him up the only way she knew how.

Cas moaned into the kiss. His hands flew to Sophie's ass, trying to pull her closer to him. Apparently any questions he had could wait. Sophie was already grinding against him feeling what she deemed abysmally minimal friction between the two pairs of jeans. Her hands left their place under Cas's shirt to unbuckle and unzip her own jeans. She pulled her mouth back from Cas's only to have him desperately reattach it. She kissed him for another minute or so before becoming distracted by her need for friction again. "Hold up, hold up," she said putting a hand against Castiel's chest. She began pushing her jeans down, having a bit of a difficult time. He gazed up at her with lust addled eyes for a few moments. He could see when her instructions had sunk in because his hands retreated to her waist.

"Sophie, if you wish not to continue, I understand completely. However please move back to your-"

Finally the alternate meaning of her words hit her. "Oh, no Cas. No, no that's not what I meant. I just need to get my jeans off."

Cas's face lit up. "I can be of assistance with that." Sophie simply moaned and nodded, her head falling against his neck. She let his hands take over the attempt to get her jeans off. She sucked on his neck as he pulled her jeans off roughly. After a few minutes of moaning and wriggling on both of their parts, her jeans were finally off. Her panties ended up coming off in the process, but at this point she really didn't fucking care. Before she even had a chance to grind herself down against Cas's cock, his hand was cupping her mound. She whimpered and pushed against his hand. Cas's fingers started exploring her nether regions. His fingers circled her clit before dipping down to explore her hole. She groaned out a "Please," when Cas hesitated. That was all the encouragement he needed to slip a finger into her pussy. "Aaah, Cas."

"Sophie," Cas groaned into her neck, pumping his finger in and out. She began desperately pulling his t-shirt off his body. The minute it was off she started writhing against him again like a cat in heat. "Sophie, shirt," Cas ground out adding a second finger. Sophie immediately acquiesced whipping off her shirt and making sure her bra followed in quick succession. Cas growled and immediately latched his mouth onto her nipple while bringing his free hand up to squeeze her other breast. A constant stream of moans came from Sophie's mouth now. He began to work her clit with his thumb and suddenly the build up of the day, the sensory overload of so much skin at once, was too much and she broke, cumming all over Cas's hand. "Caaaasss," she moaned loudly, "Ohgodohgodohgod," she whispered as she came down.

The minute she felt as if her feet were back on the earth, she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him fiercely while fumbling frantically with his jeans. Once she had his fly open, she pushed his seat back as far as it would go and knelt on the floor of the car. Cas's breathing was labored. "Lift up," she instructed pulling at his jeans and boxers. She pulled them down to his ankles, hyper aware of the sound of Cas's breathing filling the car. She had just cum goddamit, how was she still so horny? Her eyes fixed on Cas's dick. Jeez, was he just perfect everywhere? This was unreal. She eagerly took his cock in her hands and stroked it up and down. Cas groaned. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes as she took a slow lip from his base to his tip, before sucking him into her mouth.

"Sophie!" Cas shouted.

She looked up at Cas, sucking him deeper. Oh, this next part was going to be fun. Cas was about to find out that she didn't have a gag reflex. She took more and more of him into her mouth. Cas was moaning steadily. She could tell when she had Cas's head in her throat, because Cas actually let out an expletive. She grinned and in response, took the rest of him down her throat. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie! I'm gonna-" Sophie met his eyes and nodded. That was all he needed. She'd barely gotten through the nod before she felt the liquid hit the back of her throat. She pulled off him slowly letting him go with a wet pop.

"Sophie," he whispered as she pulled his boxers up before straddling him again, "That was-"

"You were too." She grinned kissing him sweetly.

They rested against one another, allowing their breathing to return to normal. Cas stroked her back, while she ran her hands through his hair. Before either one of them could regain their wits enough to tempt the other into another round, Sophie said, "We should get home." Cas nodded reluctantly.

Sophie stepped out of the car to get redressed, knowing that getting dressed inside the car would be annoying as crap and all the wiggling might make one or both of them horny enough not to make it back home. After getting herself together she went around the other side of the car and drove them back to Bobby's.


	8. That's What Empty Warehouses Are For

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own a trench-coated angel. Do own Sophie. No money exchanged hands.

AU-ish After apocalypse. Sam's back. No war in heaven.

Chapter 8: Bobby come home at a decent hour goddamit! Oh and more smut, all the smut, still no _sex_ sex though. (I hope the italics made my meaning clear. Penis in vagina sex, the italics meant penis in vagina.)

When they returned home, Bobby wasn't there yet, much to their mutual disappointment. They both got showered and redressed only to find that it was 9pm and Bobby still wasn't home. Just around 9:30 when Sophie was starting to get worried again, Bobby walked through the door. He was covered in mud and looked exhausted. "Hi Sophie, Cas. Bye Sophie, Cas, see you in the morning."

"Hey Bobby, actually could I-"

"Sophie, I'm tired as a dog. Is anyone dying'?"

"No, Bobby."

"Will anything grievous happen if I don't talk about whatever you've go before morning?"

"No, Bobby."

"Then can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Yeah, Bobby. Sorry, you really do look knackered. Go on to bed. You look pretty sore, grab some Epsom salts from my bath."

"I'm tired, not a girl," Bobby shouted tramping up the stairs.

Sophie smiled at his retort, not willing to talk to Bobby about gender stereotypes today. Once she heard Bobby's door close, she turned to Cas, sighing and sinking down into her chair.

"That was unfortunate," Cas stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Damn, I do not relish another night on my own. You sure what we did doesn't count as consummation?"

Cas nodded, "It doesn't feel like it does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Sophie sighed trying to ignore the cold feeling she knew would only grow as the night went on. "Can you think of anyway around it?"

"Not without risking Bobby finding out in a way you would find distasteful."

Sophie sighed. She ran her hands through her hair. "Just one more night. It's just one more night," she said as much to herself as Cas, perhaps more. "Ugh," she groaned, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"To get a drink, maybe it'll help me sleep. Do you want one?"

"I doubt the amount of alcohol Bobby has would get me drunk."

"You might be underestimating Bobby's liquor stores."

"I have drunk entire liquor stores."

"Well you're not a cheap date," she said returning with a beer. Before Cas could even ask, "A cheap date is someone who gets drunk easily. So a whole liquor store, what inspired that?"

"The beginning of the apocalypse."

"Oh. When did that happen? I-I didn't even notice."

"Most humans didn't."

Sophie switched chairs to sit next to Cas on the couch, desperate yet again to wipe the pain off his face. She took his hands in hers. "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

They ended up spending half the night talking to each other about their lives. Sophie told Cas about her father, her introduction to hunting, her love of research, how she met the Winchesters. Castiel told her about the apocalypse that never was, what his garrison had been like, and how he'd met the Winchesters. Sophie had started getting unbearably tired during Castiel's story about how Anna had clipped Gabriel's wings one day, and he'd spent the rest of the week having to walk everywhere while he healed. She giggled and laid her head down on his chest, promising herself it was only for a minute. She didn't want to stop hearing about his life. Cas pulled her closer and faded his voice out softly when he noticed her breathing had slowed. He smiled, tipping his head back against the couch, promising he'd just close his eyes for a minute, before he carried her up to bed. One minute turned to five, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

They both awoke at roughly the same time to the sun on their faces.

Sophie's eyes shot open. "Bobby."

"No, Castiel," Castiel said sounding genuinely perturbed at her saying another man's name.

Sophie sat up, "No, no I mean Bobby might've seen us asleep on one another."

"Oh," he said, realization dawning.

Sophie stood up quickly and quietly. She began to search for Bobby, praying he was still asleep. She didn't have to look long before she saw a note on the fridge.

"Fuck!" Cas heard from the kitchen. He was by Sophie's side in an instant.

Sophie startled at Cas's sudden arrival. "It's fine, it's fine," she reassured before he could question her. "It's just," she gestured to the note Bobby had left. It seemed he'd left early that morning to continue work on the infestation from yesterday. Once again he wasn't sure when he was going to be home. Once again she and Cas were going to have to spend the whole day acting as if Bobby might walk in any second. And to top it all off Bobby had seen them one the couch this morning. The one redeeming grace was that he seemed to think it was funny. He didn't think it was anything other than the two of them getting trashed and happening to fall asleep on the couch. He took a couple of potshots at them for being lightweights in the note, and didn't seem to think there was anything going on.

Sophie turned and headed to the door, grabbing the keys to her car on the way. "Come on," she called back to Cas.

Cas walked after her with a questioning halt to his steps. "Where are we going?"

Sophie continued her quick pace to the car. "To the warehouse from yesterday. Because I am sure as hell not spending all day sexually frustrated like yesterday." Cas didn't say anything, but suddenly he was in the car and smiling. It seemed he still had a bit of his angel speed. Sophie jogged the rest of the way to the car and slid behind the wheel.

Luckily the warehouse wasn't far away. And since Sophie knew that the minor police force that this town possessed was occupied at the lake, she drove as fast as was safe. Because at this point if they got in a wreck, she thought she might just cry. They reached the warehouse intact and Sophie was over the divider and in Cas's lap in seconds.

Cas insisted on bringing her off multiple times in the front seat of the car. He said he liked the way she said his name at her peak. He also thought her prayers immediately before it were beautiful, and very fervent. She didn't think that "Oh God," really counted as a prayer, but if it made him happy, who was she to correct him? She brought him off with her mouth after the second orgasm he'd given her with his fingers. While she'd sucked him down he'd babbled about her skin and how he always wanted to touch it, how sometimes after not being in contact with her for a while, he began think he might go mad and break. During her next orgasm, courtesy his fingers, she ended up babbling in a similar manner about how she desperately agreed with everything he'd just said.

They ended up in the back seat after a while with Cas managing to go gentle, slow, and maddening despite the space constraints. When he originally suggested they move to the backseat so he could explore her more thoroughly, Sophie tried to point out that cars weren't really the place for slow exploration. Cas didn't seem to care and at her refusal tried to do so in the front seat, and so they'd ended up here, with Cas taking Sophie apart piece by piece in the cramped quarters of her backseat. Really it was impressive how gracefully he was moving himself over her body considering his height and the amount of room he had to move in. He sucked and licked and ran his teeth along various parts of her torso, parts she hadn't even known were erogenous zones for her that became so when Cas was involved. She was whimpering and gripping his hair in her hand, with the other on his shoulder, in under five minutes. He continued his wonderful torture of her body for twenty minutes before scooting down further.

When Cas seemed prepared to similarly explore her legs and hips, Sophie finally cracked. Cas had seemed so fascinated and happy, she didn't want to say anything. And really, what he was doing felt amazing, but if he didn't put his mouth where she really needed it soon, she didn't know what she was going to do. She tugged on his hair, "Please, Cas," she whimpered wiggling her hips.

Cas's eyes immediately widened and he looked up at her. "Yes, I apologize. You must be…I got distracted," he stated, splaying a hand and running it over her abdomen in explanation.

Sophie nodded, "It felt great. Really great, I just," she whined out "just," and wiggled her hips against the seat.

"Of course." And then, with no preamble, his mouth was exactly where she needed it. He sucked greedily on her clit, and pushed two fingers into her curling them in just the right way. She moaned and nearly ripped his hair out. She unconsciously pushed her hips toward his face, and he stilled her with his free hand. His name and God's seemed to be the only words she had left in her vocabulary. She exploded in under a minute. The final straw was when he looked up at her, his azure eyes bright with need. She'd cried out his name and arched against his stilling hand. When she came back down to earth, she felt Cas lapping up her juices and sighing contentedly.

After a minute she wiggled away, "Too much. Sensitive." Cas stopped and sat up licking his fingers clean before kissing her hungrily.

"You taste…" his eyes roamed her body before flicking up to meet her eyes. He didn't seem to be able to find the words, so he simply kissed her again. Sophie returned the kiss, pushing her tongue against his, while trailing her hand down to his cock. She began stroking him in time with the thrusts of his tongue. She broke off the kiss briefly to lick her hand and get some moisture, before returning her mouth to his. Cas moaned into the kiss and bucked into her hand. She kissed her way down his neck and sucked on his pulse point. Her free hand roamed his body, before fondling his balls. At that Cas tipped his head back with a deep groan and began to breath heavily. At this rate, she didn't think he was going to take very long, it seemed that eating her out had gotten him really worked up. She picked up the pace concentrating more on the head as Cas started groaning louder and adding her name into the mix. After another minute she felt his balls tighten and he called out her name as he came.

He breathed heavily as Sophie leaned down and began to lick the cum off his stomach. He groaned again when he saw what she was doing. She moaned in return when she discovered that he actually tasted good. She was very surprised, it must be an angel thing, because he tasted sweet. She'd been deep throating when he came the other two times so she hadn't really noticed his taste. But now, she looked up at him as she finished cleaning him off, "You taste really good." Cas simply grunted in response, running his hands through her hair, it seemed like he'd finally tuckered out. She was too. Even though she was still enjoying the feel of his skin on hers, and thought if she gave them another fifteen minutes, they could both be ready for another round, it was time to head back. They'd taken care of what they needed to, their respective lusts were tamped down enough to get their training done for the day. They both got dressed and headed back to Bobby's place. He still wasn't home, of which Sophie was glad. They both got showers to wash the sex smell off of themselves and decided to just make today about research.

Bobby showed up around five, and seemed in a much better mood. Sophie decided that Bobby on a full stomach was the best Bobby to tell about her and Cas. She made Bobby his favorite meal of steak and potatoes and listened while he told her about the krakens he'd been battling for the past couple days. As long as you knew what you were up against, krakens were more of a nuisance than a danger. Sophie caught Bobby up on what she and Cas had been up to for the past couple days, conveniently skipping the frenzied orgasms in the abandoned warehouse. Bobby mentioned that he was glad she'd gotten Cas some new clothes. Cas thanked Bobby for lending him clothes. Sophie smiled at Cas learning niceties.

Dinner in general was pleasant, except for the fact that Sophie was internally freaking out about how she was going to tell Bobby about her and Cas. Bobby and Cas offered to wash up, but Sophie reminded Cas that there were some herbs she needed picked down by the river. She asked him to go get them before the sun set. Cas's furrowed brow let her know that he didn't fully understand why it was important to go now, but luckily he'd gotten better at not asking questions at inappropriate times. He nodded and said he'd be back within the half hour. Sophie said thanks, and turned back to help Bobby with the dishes. She figured it might be best to have Cas away from the house when she told Bobby. He had a protective streak where she was concerned, and between that and Cas's ability to misunderstand situations, she had a feeling it could get ugly quickly.

"So Bobby," she said awkwardly drying the dishes as he handed them to her. "I, um, I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah I figured."

"Wait, you figured?"

"I've learned that nobody cooks me steak and potatoes unless it's my birthday or they've got something to tell me."

"Oh. Well, sorry. I-I'll try not to do that again."

"It's fine Sophie, just spit it out."

"Okay, uh. Cas and I, well, I mean I'd never heard of this but, apparently we're soul mates."

"That's not how I expected that sentence to end. You're what?" He put the dishes down and turned to face her.

"Soul mates. I, he hasn't fully explained it to me yet but-"

"Wait, you only know you're soul mates 'cause he told you?"

"I mean, no, I can, I can feel it. It's, I can tell, it's not normal. It is something supernatural, Cas just knows what it is."

Bobby blew out a breath. "Okay, how long's this been going on?"

"Almost since the beginning. We've been trying to keep separate, professional. It hasn't been easy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just, it happened fast, and then that whole kraken thing."

"That's what you were trying to tell me yesterday," she nodded, "And why you two were asleep on the couch." She nodded again. Bobby was taking this really well. He sighed. "He treat you good?"

"Yeah, he's been wonderful."

He paused, seeming to mull over his next words, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

She paused thinking, "I feel like I can. Why don't you?"

"Haven't had the best track record with angels, that's all."

Sophie nodded, "Well we're not even sure how much of him is angel anymore. But I know what you mean. Are you- are we okay?"

Bobby pulled her in for a hug. "Of course we are. It's the angel that I'm going to knock into next Tuesday." Bobby caught a look at her face and amended, "If he hurts you. If he steps right, then we're okay." Bobby let her go and stepped back to the dishes. "And I'm not housing a pair of randy teenagers, if you two wanna be soul mates, you do it in your room."

Sophie laughed. "Don't worry I've given Cas a run down on what's appropriate. We'll be good Bobby." She dried the last of the dishes and gave him a side hug, "Thanks for being so great about this."

"Well in this line of work, you learn to roll with the punches. So soul mate huh? That an angel thing or a human thing?"

"Umm, both it seems. But I dunno, we haven't really had time for him to fill me in on everything. I don't even know how much he knows." Right on cue Cas walked through the back door with herbs in hand. He looked warily from Bobby to Sophie, trying to read the situation.

"It's okay Cas. I let Bobby know and he's okay with it."

"So long as you treat her well," Bobby interrupted.

Cas nodded, "I assure you, her happiness is my highest priority." He smiled at Sophie tenderly. Sophie smiled back.

"Stop smiling Cas, it's creepy," Bobby grumbled moving to the living room.

Cas's smile dropped immediately and he looked questioningly at Sophie. "It's fine Cas. Really, as long as you remember the rules we talked about, it's fine." She walked over to stand in front of him and held his hands, "You're doing well, really." Cas smiled again. "And thank you for getting the herbs for me. I'm going to go do some research in the living room, you wanna join me?"

"Always," Cas replied, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers. Sometimes Cas's sweetness made her tingle all the way down to her toes. Using all of her self control she pecked him on the lips and led him by the hand to the living room. She settled into her regular chair, and Cas used his considerable tying skills to spend an hour digitizing some of her journal.

Bobby went to bed around 9pm, saying he was tuckered out from the long day. After he left, Cas and Sophie curled up on the couch to watch a rom com. She figured that movies were as good an idea as any to teach Cas some social rules. Cas wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She bunched her fingers into his t-shirt and Cas pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Sophie sighed contentedly and melted into Cas. She wished that all of her evenings for the rest of all time could be like this one. She felt at home researching with Bobby and Cas. And she didn't think she'd ever felt so warm and happy as she did curled up on the couch with Cas.

Reveling in Cas's physical proximity she managed to stay awake throughout the movie. Once it was done she sat up and kissed Cas on the cheek, "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," Cas affirmed, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked trying to keep the pleading out of his tone.

Sophie smiled. "Yeah, yeah now that Bobby knows. We don't have to sleep apart anymore. I don't have to tell you I'm relieved." She looked up at him through her lashes, slightly abashed, "I understand what you mean when you say you sleep better with me around."

"You slept badly on your own?" Cas asked sounding concerned.

Sophie nodded. "Horribly. I felt….cold."

Cas smiled. "I am sorry you it had to be like that. And I am sorry that this fact makes me happy. It makes little sense but I seem comforted by the fact that you found being apart from me uncomfortable."

Sophie smiled. "It's fine Cas, it's another one of those weird human things. It's normal to like knowing that the person you lo-like wants to be around you and misses you."

Cas nodded, still seemingly trying to understand the idea of being happy at such a strange thing. "You know Cas, maybe tomorrow we should spend time talking about what you know about soul mates."

Cas nodded, "That sounds to be an excellent idea."

"Oh and one more thing. I'm thinking, we should do our best to hold off on sex until the next time Bobby's out of the house, neither of us are particularly quiet," she whispered, blushing.

Cas's eyes took on a faraway look and he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling back he murmured, "As you wish," against her lips, before kissing her again.

Sophie opened her mouth against his, moaning softly. A few moments later she came to her senses and pulled back slightly, "Bed," she muttered, "Bedroom." Her eyes flicked up to his, "Now." Cas growled in agreement, and they all but ran up to Sophie's bedroom.

The minute Sophie closed the door Cas had her up against it. She moaned into Cas's mouth, doing her best to keep it down, and thanking their lucky stars that Bobby's room was at the opposite end of the second floor. "Castiel," she whispered, as he kissed his way down her neck, and paused to suck on her weak spot.

She scrabbled to undo the buttons on his shirt. While she all but ripped his shirt off, Cas slipped his hands under her shirt. After taking a moment to let his hands grip greedily at her waist, he slipped her shirt over her head. He kissed his way down to the tops of her breasts. He unhooked her bra easily and pulled it off her body hastily. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and Sophie had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Cas's hands smoothed down her torso to the hem of her pants before yanking them down. She shimmied her hips to help him get them down her legs. She stepped out of them when they reached her ankles and Cas knelt before her. Cas slowly dragged her panties down her legs, smoothing his hands along her skin in the process. Sophie shuddered, eager to have his mouth on her again. Cas smiled up at her and deliberately placed her leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him. Cas flicked his eyes back to her now open center. Sophie shuddered again from the heat of Cas's penetrating stare. Cas chuckled. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her inner thigh, while he looked up at her again. "Do you enjoy it when I look at you?"

"I enjoy it more when you touch me," unfortunately Sophie's quip was slightly undercut by the fact that it was all but a breathy moan.

Cas chuckled again, "As you wish." And then all she could feel was his tongue on her clit. She was dimly aware that he was doing something with his hands, but his fucking tongue whited everything else out. She ended up clapping her own hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds she was making. She bucked her hips against his tongue and whined in desperation.

She removed her hand from her mouth to hit it against the door, needing an outlet. "Cas, Cas, Cas, gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum!" she whispered frenziedly. Sophie all but bit through her lip trying to keep her sounds in. Just when she thought she was gonna lose it, Cas stood and knotted one of his hands in her hair while he pressed her mouth to his, helping her muffle her sounds. Cas kept one hand on her pussy and used it to give her the last couple strokes she needed to cum. Stars burst behind her closed eyes and she arched into Cas moaning loudly into his mouth while his fingers stroked her through it.

Slowly she came back to herself and detached her mouth from Cas's panting. Cas's hands continued to roam her body. Once she'd gathered her breath, Sophie began to suck on Cas's neck while her fingers frantically worked the fastenings of his pants open. Once she had his pants undone, she kissed her way down his finely sculpted torso. She teasingly tongued his belly button smiling up at him. She knelt before him and slid his pants and underwear off in one go.

She looked up at him and started pressing gentle kisses around the base of his shaft, along his hip bones, everywhere but where he really wanted it. Cas finally grunted in frustration and tangled a hand in her hair. "Sophie please," he said lowly.

Sophie smiled, enjoying his needy plea more than she thought she should have. She moaned in acquiescence and immediately took him in her mouth swallowing him to the hilt. Cas's body bowed and he let out a heartfelt groan. His fingers tightened in her hair as she began to bob up and down. "Sophie," he growled when she tongued his slit. She moaned happily and returned to bobbing up and down quickly. It was Cas's time to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Eager to push him to the brink, the same way he had her, she took him down her throat and began humming. Cas's body arched again and he grunted animalistically. "Sophie, Sophie I need to…" Cas said as warning, his grunts growing more frequent. Remembering the way Cas had a tendency to yell her name at climax, Sophie took the same course of action Cas had. She stood intending to cover Cas's mouth with her own to help muffle his sounds. But before she could lean in to him, Cas had already taken control, kissing her senseless. He let out a stream of grunts, growls, and moans, into her mouth while Sophie jacked him off. Cas bucked his hips into her hand. She sensed him getting close and reached down to cradle his balls with her free hand. Cas gripped her hair viciously and groaned long and low against her lips. His hips stuttered as she felt his warm cum splash against her belly.

Cas finally detached his lips from hers and panted against her cheek, his hands roaming her body in large, fluid motions, as if needing to confirm that she was still there. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," he whispered into her ear still taking a while to settle.

"Castiel," Sophie replied warmly and hugged him tightly. Cas responded wrapping his larger body around hers. He cradled the back of her head in his hand and pulled her in for a sweet, languorous kiss. After a couple minutes Sophie pulled back and looked up at Cas smiling. She didn't think she'd ever get sick of the pure, ocean blue of his eyes. "I feel so wonderful." She yawned, "Boneless and sleepy." She buried her head in Cas's chest. "I'm gonna go wash up real quick, then bed?"

"Yes," Cas agreed, "Sleep sounds agreeable."

Sophie sighed contentedly, not wanting to relinquish the comforting feel of Cas's skin against hers, even if it was for just a few minutes. Eventually she was able to pry herself away and head to the bathroom. She was vividly aware of Cas's eyes on her naked form the whole way. She washed quickly and by the time she got back out Cas was already asleep. Poor thing must have been exhausted. He was curled on one side, his hair ruffled and face peaceful. She smiled to herself. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve him, to deserve the way he made her feel.

She reluctantly put on a pair of underwear and a tank top, just in case Bobby ended up needing something. She didn't know about Cas, but she was a deep sleeper and didn't trust herself to wake up if Bobby knocked. She curled up next to Cas under the covers. Cas apparently wasn't a deep sleeper as he woke up the moment she got into bed. He threw an arm around her and pulled her in to spoon with him. She sighed contentedly as she felt the solid comfort of his body against her back. Cas fell back asleep almost immediately and she felt his even breath ruffle her hair. Sophie's whole body relaxed and she was out too in under 5 minutes.


	9. Alone At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Cas. I don't own any of the Supernatural characters (BALLS!) Oh and no money.

AU-ish Set after apocalypse, but without the war in heaven.

Chapter 9: Bobby finally leaves. Loud noises! (And guess who's still writing oral scenes, because fuck you, I do what I want (just kidding font...I _need_ a just kidding font.)

Sophie's next week with Cas and Bobby was the happiest of her life. Her days were spent training with Cas and researching with Bobby, while her nights were spent trying to stay as quiet as possible while she and Cas thoroughly explored one another's bodies. At the end of the week Bobby got a call from Rufus asking for back up on a hunt. A nest of new vampires had set up shop a couple towns over. They were inexperienced, but it was always good to have someone watching your back with vamps. Bobby insisted that Sophie stay and finish up training Cas. Sophie agreed, and tried not to think about how her training of Cas was coming to an end. She didn't want this blissful existence at Bobby's house to end. Instead she tried to focus on being happy that she and Cas would have a couple days where they didn't have to be quiet.

She learned that Cas had most definitely been thinking the same thing, the minute that Bobby's car grumbled out of the driveway. Sophie stood by the backdoor where she'd wished Bobby good-bye. She turned to go back to the living room only to find Cas's eyes traveling heatedly over her body. "Bobby is a suitable distance away?"

"Uh, yeah Cas. He's gone."

"Good," Cas muttered quickly closing the gap between them and molding his body to hers. Sophie whimpered and clutched his jet hair. Cas replied with a growl and backed her into the wall. Sophie was always surprised odd mix of soft and hard that was Cas. His lips were soft and plush against hers, while his body was hard and insistent. She was just glad that Cas was pretty perceptive, because pushing against him was like pushing against concrete. Strong men were hot until there was over six feet of them pressed tightly against you, and you couldn't breathe, no really couldn't breathe, oh my god couldn't breathe! Sophie gave Cas's hair a brief tug and Cas backed off pressing his mouth against her neck. Like she said, perceptive was good. She moaned as Cas sucked on her neck, perceptive was really good.

Sophie slid her hands under Cas's shirt and tugged it off, before stripping out of her own. Cas quickly undid her bra needing to feel her skin, the same way she needed to feel his. Sophie keened when Cas latched onto her nipple. His hands manipulated her breasts enjoying the feel of their heft. Sophie threaded her hands in his hair and whimpered. Cas's tongue was rough against the sensitive skin of her breast. His fingers were rough too, toughened from his time fighting with the boys and training with her. The hard against the soft, lit up every nerve in her breasts. Cas growled in appreciation of the noises she was making. Sophie's breath was coming in pants already and they both still had their trousers on. That was something she decided needed to be fixed right now. She reached out to fumble with Cas's belt. Cas reacted by grasping her wrists and pushing them back towards the wall.

Cas knelt before Sophie and began to undo her pants instead. Sophie ran her hands over his broad shoulders as a consolation prize. As he undid the button on her pants, Cas explained, "I apologize Sophie, but I find your vocalizations more affecting than I had anticipated. There are some things I wish to do to you before I allow you to return the favor." Sophie was so beyond horny that all she could bring herself to do to in compliance was to moan and arch her hips into his hands. She heard Cas chuckle and felt him pull down the zip on her jeans agonizingly slowly. She looked down to find Cas grinning up at her. For some reason, humor seemed to come most naturally to Cas during his sexual encounters with her. She probably would've appreciated it more if it didn't have a tendency to show up when the only thing she wanted his mouth to be doing was sucking the almighty hell out of her clit.

She sunk her nails into Cas's shoulders, and pushed her hips towards him. "Cas, please. I need." Cas groaned and pulled her pants down roughly. He pushed his mouth against her hip. "Say it again."

God Cas's growly voice did things to her. She shivered. "Wh-which part?"

"My name," he said lowly.

"Cas," she moaned. "Cas, please." Cas pressed open mouthed kisses across her hips as he slowly slid her panties down her legs. She pressed her legs together, desperate for the friction Cas was slow in giving to her. "Caaaas," she moaned needily. "Cas, Cas, please." But Cas kept up the slow pace of his open mouthed kisses moving incrementally closer to her clit. He didn't show any indication of hearing her pleas other than growling against her skin. Then without warning Cas looped a leg over his shoulder and pressed one long lick from her opening to her clit. "Cas," Sophie moaned loudly. "Aaah, Cas," she squealed as Cas gave her another languorous lick. She writhed and pressed her heel into his back. Cas tightened his hold on her leg and continued his long, slow licks.

Her breathing was erratic and she needed his tongue on her clit consistently. And almost as importantly, she needed his clever fingers inside her. After a couple minutes of mindless begging, Cas finally centered his licks on her clit. "Oooooh, Cas. Oh god, Cas, Cas, Cas." He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh to her opening and pushed two fingers in without hesitation, knowing she was well and fully ready for it. Her reaction started out as a grateful moan, and turned into a hitched whimper when he crooked his fingers against that place inside her. His tongue continued to work against her clit, as she was used to, until it started it pick up speed. His tongue went faster and faster until it felt like he was pressing the best vibrator she'd ever felt against her clit. "Caaaaaas," she yelled, her body bowing and bucking like mad. His mouth was hot and wet against her clit, and his tongue was still…oh god. She moaned, she couldn't handle it. She was going to cum. "Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas!" She screamed and shook as she came all over his fingers. Her vision whited out and her body went red hot. It felt like she just kept cumming and cumming. Finally she returned to earth to feel Cas gently licking up her juices. She shivered again at the sight.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him away to look at her. His baby blues looked up at her innocently. "Cas, what the fuck was that?" she asked still catching her breath. Cas smiled. "I was tapping into Jimmy's muscle memory. It's the same skill you saw me using when I was typing. I didn't want to do it before. I was concerned about your ability to remain quiet. It appears that concern was valid."

Sophie laughed. "You're damn right that's a valid concern. Get up here." She said tugging on his hair. Cas complied smiling widely before he kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and it was strangely arousing. She kissed her way down his neck. She rested her hands on his hips. "Now can I take your pants off?"

"Yes, please yes," Cas choked out, obviously ready for some relief.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then knelt before him to pull his pants off. Maybe it was because he usually made sure she'd had at least one orgasm before he allowed her to touch him, but Sophie could never really tease Cas like he teased her. By the time she was kneeling before him she could always see the utter need blazing in his eyes and she just wanted to satisfy him. In keeping with this, she pulled his pants and underwear off in one go before licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. Cas groaned throatily and wove his fingers into her hair. She always loved how he looked when she did this too him. His eyes burned hot like the blue center of a flame and his face took on an intensity that she never saw at any other time. She trailed her nails up the insides of his legs and gave him another long lick. Cas grunted when she reached the head, and she popped it in her mouth. She sucked happily on his tip while Cas started to call her name. Like him, she hadn't realized what a difference it made to be able to hear her partner's unfettered moans. Cas had an amazing voice, and hearing him call her name had her free hand trailing down to touch herself. Suddenly she heard Cas mutter above her, "Unh, Sophie, yes. Touch yourself."

Sophie flicked her eyes up to look at Cas, surprised to be caught in the act. She was taken aback by the ferocious lust she saw in his face. It was times like this that she remembered that Cas was distinctly not human, and distinctly more powerful than she was used to. This revelation always resulted in the same feeling for Sophie. Lust. She moaned and flicked her tongue across his tip as she let her hand finish it's journey and began to play with her clit. Cas growled as she looked up at him. Sophie spread her legs wider and sucked more of him into her mouth. She wanted to make him curse. She knew she was doing really well whenever she got Cas to curse. She started pumping one hand along his shaft, while her other hand rubbed her clit. She whimpered around Cas's cock as she started to build up again.

"Fuck," he growled, "Sophie, Sophie, you look so good like that. Unh, I love it when you do this." Sophie rewarded his praises by taking more of him in her mouth, and starting to deep throat him. Cas made a punched out sound and his fingers twisted in her hair. Sophie moaned again, and began to rub herself faster, not thinking what the vibrations would do to Cas. "Fuck, fuck, do that again."

She looked up at him and smiled as best she could, before letting out a long, needy moan. Cas tipped his head back and groaned. She continued sucking him, moaning almost constantly now. Cas's hips began to make small bucking movements, he was obviously trying to hold himself back. His breathing was picking up, Sophie could tell he was getting close, so was she. She felt herself building, and rubbed her clit furiously. She could hear Cas letting out a stream of expletives intermixed with her name above her, obviously enjoying her performance. Finally her second orgasm of the day took her. She spasmed and shook, as she came over her own fingers. Right as she felt her orgasm hit, she took Cas to the hilt and screamed her release around him. "Sophie," she heard Cas yell distantly and felt his cum rush down her throat. She slowly pulled off him as she came down. Cas slid down the wall to sit in front of her, breathing heavily. They were both flushed with glazed eyes, clearly needing a minute to come back to earth. Cas simply reached out and took her hand while they both waited for their hearts to stop thudding in their chests.

Still breathing deeply, but his heart having slowed down slightly, Cas reached out and pulled Sophie into his lap. Sophie wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head to his bare chest. She reveled in the feeling of his strong arms engulfing her as she listened to his strong heartbeat. Cas hummed in contentment and rested his chin on the top of her head. Sophie responded by squeezing him and humming in agreement. "I love this," she said.

"I love you," Cas replied.

Sophie's eyes shot open, he'd never said that before. She'd always diverted the conversation when it started heading that way. She was afraid that hearing those words would trigger her instinct to run. For years and years, she'd ingrained into herself the habit of running anytime somebody got too close. She was going to live a hunter's life. She couldn't afford attachments. But with Cas, she found herself having the opposite reaction. Logic and self preservation be damned, all she wanted was to hear him say those words again. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I'm sorry, did I say that wrong?" Cas questioned, thankfully looking confused rather than hurt.

"Say it again."

Cas smiled, and took her face in his hands, "I love you."

Sophie closed her eyes and smiled, searching deep for any "flight" response. Finding none, she opened her eyes to look at Cas, grinning like a madwoman. "Again."

"I love you."

"Again, again," she giggled.

Cas began to rain kisses all over her face. Her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, all the while murmuring. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Sophie caught his lips with hers and kissed him with all the love she'd been afraid to face. After a moment she pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, before saying the most important words she'd ever said. "I love you."

Cas's eyes lit up with a beauty she'd never seen. He smiled and said, "Again."

"I love you, Cas."

He continued grinning like her. "Again."

She leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you." And again. "I love you."

Cas returned her last kiss with fervor, before pulling away to murmur against her lips. "I love you, Sophie."


	10. Propositions

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Not making money. Please don't sue me.

AU-ish After the apocalypse. Cas isn't fighting a war, because for the purpose of this story I needed him to be free for tons of fucking.

Chapter 10: Look at all the fluff I write! (Sex soon, promise)

Sophie wasn't sure how long they sat on Bobby's kitchen floor kissing one another and murmuring "I love you"s, but the sun had moved to the other side of the house by the time their grumbling stomachs and sore seats became bothersome enough that they agreed that lunch was in order. They both threw on enough clothing so that they wouldn't end up on the floor again in one another's embrace before they finished their meal.

They had grilled cheese sandwiches on plastic plates with half their clothes on backwards, but Sophie still thought it was the most romantic meal she'd ever had. They sat next to one another, holding hands and whispering "I love you" between bites. When they were finished Sophie swung her legs over Cas's and nuzzled her head under his chin. Cas sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there, quietly, for a few moments. Sophie was the one to break the silence. "I wanna be with you tonight, Cas."

Cas pulled back to look at her, "You are always with me Sophie. Should tonight be any different?"

"No," Sophie blushed and ducked her head, she couldn't believe she was blushing. "I-" but Cas cut her off, dipping his head to catch her lips in a tender kiss.

He pulled back smiling. "You are very cute." He brushed his thumb along her cheek, "This means embarrassment, yes?" Sophie nodded. He paused his eyes traveling over her face. "I like it." Sophie giggled and buried her head in his chest.

"Oh, Cas. You always sound so surprised when you find something you like."

"Is that not normal?"

"You're very cute. I like it." Cas laughed, catching that she was parroting his words back at him. He stroked her hair and waited a moment before pressing onwards. "Why were you embarrassed Sophie?"

"Because," she sighed, "Because I'm trying to proposition you and I have no idea how to go about it." She could practically hear the wheels in Cas's head turning. She pictured his mind, like a giant dictionary, flipping through all the different meanings of the word "proposition."

Finally he said, "In the sexual sense?"

Sophie laughed. "Yes, Cas. I-I'm trying to proposition you in the sexual sense." She could hear the wheels turning again.

"The only movies I have seen about this don't seem appropriate for this situation."

"No, Cas. Porn's not too realistic."

Cas made non-committal noise as he continued to think. "Would you feel less embarrassed if I told you that I don't care how to word your proposition, I will say 'Yes'?"

How was it that most of her conversations with Cas were simultaneously very strange and very sweet, Sophie wondered to herself. "Yeah, Cas, that helps," she replied. She took a deep breath, and told herself that she had to get used to talking about stuff like this with Cas, she couldn't just push him against the nearest hard surface and have her way with him. Well actually she was pretty sure she could, but that wasn't what she should do. "Cas-will-you-have-sex-with-me-tonight?" she mumbled in one long breath against his chest.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She thumped him on the chest and glared at him. "I know for a fact your hearing's still ridiculously good."

Cas grinned. "Okay, okay, would you like me to proposition you then?"

Sophie nodded, trying to look serious, "I think it's only fair."

"Okay," Cas cupped his hand against her cheek again, and the look in his eyes sent all joking out the window. "Sophie, will you allow me to show you how much I love you by consummating our relationship?"

"Yes," Sophie whispered before pressing her lips heatedly against Cas's. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as she could given the way they were sitting. Cas took some of the intensity off the kiss and gentled it, turning it from need into something loving.

Cas cupped her face in his hands and sinuously explored her mouth with his tongue. She sighed contentedly and met his tongue with hers. After they broke the kiss Cas wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "I love you," she said again.

"I love you too Sophie," he replied warmly. She smiled, breathing in his scent. She didn't think she'd ever felt so safe, so right. He smelled, felt and sounded like a kind of home she never knew she'd been looking for. She told him something along those lines.

"It is your soul's home," he replied. "Just as my soul's home is with you."

Cas said this so seriously, that she wanted to cry at the simple truth of it. The gravity of her soul's home residing in another being was not lost on her. But at the same time, she felt so lucky to have found her home, it sounded like most people didn't.

"I'm glad I'm home," Sophie whispered.

Cas held her tighter as he replied, "Me too."

After sitting together for another half hour reveling in each other's presence, Cas spoke. "Sophie, I am loathe to leave you. But there are some things I would like to prepare for tonight."

Sophie sat up straighter and looked at Cas with a teasing smile, "What things?"

Cas looked away. "I would like to prepare a surprise for you."

Sophie's smile softened. "That's really sweet Cas. I'd like to get washed up anyway. How much time do you need."

"About an hour?"

"Okay, we'll I'll head to my room and leave you alone to do, whatever mysterious thing you've got planned and we can meet back here at six?"

"That sounds excellent."

Sophie smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'm missing you already," she half teased as she got up and headed to her room.

"As am I," Cas replied.


	11. But what do I wear!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't own Cas. Don't own Bobby's house. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow you have all been super nice! You've made me really happy I posted this stuff instead of letting it stay in my word processor forever more. Although if I had been smart I would have posted the chapters one at a time instead of the ten I already have written all at once. That way it wouldn't be like, here is tons of stuff...now wait for a really long time for the next one. I essentially pulled a Sherlock, and we don't need more than one hiatus...although Supernatural is on hiatus too...and Doctor Who...and Hannibal...Dammit, now I've made myself sad. Anyway, the point I was trying to make is, grad school is an ass kicking machine, expect more hiatuses...sorry. Also, you guys are awesome. I don't know what the etiquette of fan fiction is though. Am I being rude by not responding to people individually for nice reviews? I need a primer on this stuff. So I guess also if I am rude on accident, sorry, please don't eat me. And a final you guys are super cool (I was going for the hat trick of compliments).

Chapter 11: In which I started out intending to write smut, and then I was jumped in a random alley by a lot of fluff. Don't worry! There is consummation, and smut, but also fluff, lots of fluff. Adorable self-conscious Cas/ Sophie fluff.

Sophie stood in front of her dresser totally at a loss. She'd never really been one of those girls who agonized over what to wear, but to be honest right now, that was exactly what she was doing. Her eyes trailed over the meager sampling of undergarments that filled her drawers. This was ridiculous. Cas had already seen her in everything from her cargos to her birthday suit, it really didn't matter what underwear she put on. For goodness sake, if there was anyone on the earth who knew less about lingerie than Cas, she hadn't found them yet. But still, no matter how much she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter. No matter how many reason's she came up with to try and assuage her nervousness (He was her soul mate. He was an angel (ex-angel?) who a few weeks ago didn't even know not to take his pants off around other people. He was just…Cas.) she still found herself standing in her ratty robe in front of her dresser.

She was still standing there when she heard a light knock at the door. "Sophie, may I come in?"

Sophie started, and glanced up at the clock. Oh no, it was already 10 past. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cas. I lost track of time."

"If you require more time, that is- I didn't mean to rush- I can feel- I mean the bond- you feel nervous," he said finally, trying to explain why he was standing outside the door. That was right, Sophie had forgotten about the fact that she was probably broadcasting her nervousness loud enough that Cas could feel it across the soul mate bond. She was silent, lost in her own thoughts. "Are you okay?" Cas ventured, sounding concerned, but remaining on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. It's stupid." She didn't want to admit why she was standing here. She didn't want to talk about her stupid human hang-ups. But Cas's patient silence patently wanted elaboration. "I don't know what to wear," she finally blurted out, not sure whether to laugh or cry. "I know it's stupid, and you won't care and it doesn't matter but…I don't know what to wear."

Cas was quiet for a moment. They had ventured very far from his comfort zone. And so, as he had always been taught to do when uncertain, he spoke the truth. "If it matters to you, it matters to me. You would be beautiful in anything, because you are most beautiful in nothing. But save for nothing, I am most fond of your blue set. Your skin looks- It is very- I am quite fond of the blue set." He started out sure, but stumbled at the end, still unpracticed at talking frankly about Sophie's body. He was especially unpracticed at talking about Sophie's body to a door. He barely had enough time to hope he had said the right thing before Sophie had flung open the door, grinning, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder.

Cas hugged her back. They stood like that for a few gentle moments as Sophie found her center again. She pulled back slightly to look up at Cas. "Thank you," she said again, "That was what I needed to hear. I'm good now. Give me another ten minutes to throw on the blue set and do my hair, then I'll be down."

Cas smiled, happy to have said the right thing. He kissed her lightly and assured her that he would be waiting for her downstairs whenever she was ready. Getting prepared was easy for Sophie after that. She threw on the midnight blue panties and bra that Cas had alluded to, and brushed her hair. She decided to leave it down and simple. She thought about putting on make-up, but then decided against it. All of her time with Cas so far had been spent without it, it would feel strange to alter that now. Taking her cue from Cas who had shown up at her bedroom door wearing a white button up she remembered being fond of at the store, she pulled out a sundress that she almost hadn't brought with her. At home she had lived in sundresses, but when she had packed to set out as a hunter, she had gotten rid of all of them save for this one. She didn't even know why she brought it with her. But she supposed that it was kismet, because it felt like exactly the right thing to wear for this occasion. It was a simple sunny yellow cotton thing that had always made her feel like taking a walk through the woods. It was a fit and flare style that fell to a little above her knees. It was good for her, she felt like herself in it. And any lingering worry she had about bridging the final gap between her and Cas gave way to excitement. This was right, she thought to herself as she exited her room.

She noticed that the hallway was dark, and gave her eyes a minute to adjust after shutting off her light behind her. She walked towards the stairs, feeling the carpet under her bare feet, already hypersensitive. "Cas?" she called out questioningly as she headed down the stairs.

"In the living room," she heard him call back. She felt a thrill in her stomach. She didn't think that she'd ever tire of his deep, rumbling voice. She reached the bottom step and saw the first traces of light in the house since she'd left her room. She walked down the hall towards the living room and quickly noticed the flickering nature of the light. Praying Cas hadn't set anything on fire she turned the corner to the living room, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh," she said, gazing around. Cas had utterly transformed Bobby's living room. There were dozens of tea candles all over the room, bathing it in a soft glow. All of Bobby's rough, worn furniture had been banished from the room and replaced with a large four poster bed. The four poster was piled with pillows and a fluffy down comforter. Cas stood next to it, head tilted down, looking up at Sophie through his lashes. In the soft, flickering light, she didn't think he'd ever looked so beautiful. She could see the dark sapphire of his eyes from across the room. His hair was pitch and his clothes melted into the background, while the angles of his face were thrown into sharp relief by the flickering light of the candles. Sophie took a step towards him and felt something soft underneath her feet. She looked down. Rose petals. There were crimson rose petals thickly carpeting the entire floor.

"Bobby's carpet had stains," Cas explained. "I didn't think stains were romantic." Sophie looked back up at Cas, and found that he was still looking wary. This is his "I don't know what to wear" situation Sophie suddenly realized. He was nervous, despite all the logical reasons not to worry, that he would mess this up. Suddenly all she wanted to do was comfort him.

She ran across the room scattering rose petals in her wake, to take Cas's face in her hands. "I love it," she said softly. "Cas it's beautiful, the roses, the candles, the bed, how did you figure all this out?" Because that was life with Cas. The question was not "How did you get a four poster bed into Bobby's living room?" but, "How did you figure out that roses are considered romantic?"

Cas beamed, happy at her confirmation that he'd gotten it right. "I used the google, like you taught me. The information was confusing at times but I have been preparing for this for some time so I had time to sort it out," he admitted bashfully.

Sophie giggled, and raised up on her tip toes to kiss him. Life with Cas was going to be a strange one, but it was also going to be wonderful. She pulled back, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "Cas, you got it spectacularly right. This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen. Really. Thank you." Cas grinned, lapping up her enjoyment.

"I wish I could give you this always," Cas said, a slight wistful note to his voice. But Sophie didn't want to think about how this might be their only night in a four poster not in a twin in a motel. She didn't want to think about how most nights she might have to wonder if it would be their last. She didn't want to think about how brief their respite from hunting might be. Cas was getting closer and closer to being battle ready every day. She didn't want to think about that tonight, not at all. So she replied, "You can give me tonight. That's enough. Tomorrow will worry about itself."

Cas nodded, and Sophie saw his resolve mirror her own. Neither of them would talk about the life, about monsters, about training tonight. Tonight was theirs, and theirs alone. Cas leaned down to kiss her with a need that bordered on pain, so desperate, not to think about a day when they might lose one another. Sophie pulled Cas in tightly, understanding his desperation. After a moment they calmed, and began to explore one another thoroughly. Sophie moaned and molded her body to Cas'. Cas's hands began to roam her back restlessly, already missing the feeling of skin on skin. His hands found the zipper at the top of her dress and pulled it down slowly. Sophie shuddered at the light trailing of his fingers along her spine. She wove her fingers through his hair, and let him take his time pulling her zipper down. Once he was done, instead of immediately pulling her dress off, he splayed his hands against her bare back beneath the dress. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she pressed her body even more insistently against his. Even though they had been apart only a few short hours ago, it felt like ages since she'd felt his touch against her skin.

Longing to reciprocate, Sophie started to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt. She removed her mouth from his to pepper kisses over his chest. Cas sighed contentedly and flexed his hands against her back. She reached the last button, and slid the shirt from his shoulders. She let her hands roam over his whole torso, imagining how it would feel to have her hands roaming his back while he thrust inside her. Cas must have felt a surge of lust through the bond because suddenly her dress and his pants were on the ground and they was on the bed. She wasn't sure if Cas had thrown her or used what remained of his powers, but suddenly she was lying on the bed in nothing but her panties and bra, and Cas was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Her confusion was momentary, and soon gave way to the lust she felt surging through their bond. She spread her legs longing to feel Cas' erection against her and moved her hands down to grasp his firm butt and encourage him to rut against her.

Cas growled, and suddenly her bra was gone. Okay, yeah, Cas was definitely abusing his powers tonight. She was pretty sure this wasn't what God had intended when he'd given Cas these abilities. But fuck if she had a single brain cell left to care about stuff like that when Cas flicked his tongue against her nipple, and pushed his hips against hers.

"Cas," she cried out, arching her chest towards his attentive hands and mouth. She couldn't help herself. She gripped his wonderful ass and used it for leverage to writhe against him. Cas meanwhile was lost in a world of sensation. Their combined lust surged through his body in waves. She felt so warm, and soft. He loved the feel, the taste, of her breasts, of her neck, of her navel. He felt as though he could kiss every inch of her body and still not have enough of her warmth. As his hands and mouth explored her body, Cas slowly came back to himself.

He brought his face back level with hers and feathered a hand through her hair. "You are so beautiful," he said, searching her face.

Sophie opened her eyes and felt overwhelmed by the love she saw in Cas' eyes. She smiled warmly and let her hands slowly trail over his back. "You're one to talk," she replied, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced." Cas smiled at her word choice, glad she had not simply said that he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't his vessel she loved, it was him.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you."

She leaned up to kiss him, trying so hard to have something physical represent the overwhelming love she felt for him. She must have gotten close enough, because when she pulled back, he murmured, "I know," he looked down suddenly shy. "Sophie before we…there's something I need to show you." Sophie looked up at him curiously wondering where this was going. "I'm not sure if you- it might be strange- but…" he trailed off. Sophie cupped his face in both her hands. "Show me," she said kindly.

Cas gave her the half smile that meant he was bashful, and looked away before closing his eyes. Sophie could tell he was concentrating on something. Suddenly she heard a phwump! and she couldn't see the candles behind Cas anymore. It took her a second to realize that it was because something black and solid was blocking them, something feathery. Finally it clicked in her head. Wings! Cas was showing her his wings. She stared at one of them with wonder. Cas meanwhile was searching her face intently. "I understand that this is strange. But they are a part of me and I could not in good conscience be with you before showing you as much of myself as I could. I know they're-"

"Beautiful," Sophie interrupted still looking at them, not Cas's face. If she had been she would have seen his surprise at her statement. He had expected her to be more wary, possibly even disgusted at his abnormality. He was quiet in his surprise while Sophie continued to stare at his wings. They were large, spanning four feet on each side. They were pitch black, like raven's wings, and lustrous in the candle light. Sophie finally turned her eyes back to Cas's face. "Can I…Can I touch them?" she asked with a slight note of plea in her voice, one hand already outstretched towards a wing. "Yes, of course," Cas replied, still taken aback. He continued to watch her face, lit with a childlike curiosity as her hand closed the distance between his feathers and her fingertips.

She touched a feather lightly, hesitantly. Then she slowly trailed her fingers down the soft feathers of Cas's left wing. He shuddered. Her eyes flicked back to his face. "Can you feel that?" she asked amazed. He nodded. She smiled and kissed him, running her fingers all over his feathers. That was certainly going to be something to explore in the future. Cas moaned and bucked his hips against her before fluttering his wings. Sophie pulled back smiling. "Really Cas, they're gorgeous. I'm so glad you showed them to me." She trailed her fingers to the source of his wings. "Where do they come out?" she asked as she found out for herself, tracing his shoulder blades until they gave way to his wings.

"There," Cas said gruffly as she found his first wing bone with her fingers. He shuddered and kissed her again. He looked down at her seriously, "I'm so glad. I thought you wouldn't like them."

Sophie looked up at him stunned. "They're spectacular," she said smiling. "And they're you," she shrugged, "How could I not love them."

"I love you," Cas said, tracing the outline of her curves again.

"I love you," she replied, running her hands over his back and wings, which were now more active, curling and fluttering with Cas's moods. Suddenly Sophie remembered what they had been in the middle of, and felt incredibly impatient again. She rolled her hips against Cas and said, "I think we've got all the important secrets out of the way now."

Cas smiled, and pushed his hips back against hers. "I think so." He kissed her gently and slowly peeled her panties off. They kept murmuring "I love you's" in between kisses while Sophie returned the favor and slipped Cas's boxer briefs off. Her breath hitched when he settled his body back against hers and she felt his erection against her hip. She felt so hyper aware of all the places they were touching. His skin felt glorious against hers and she writhed experimentally, wanting to see what it felt like with no clothes between them and him above her. "Sophie," Cas rasped out and pushed his body back against hers. He trailed his fingers down between them, and ran his index finger along her slit, gathering her wetness. He rubbed his finger against her clit and sucked on her neck. Sophie whimpered and shuddered as Cas had when she had touched his wings, which were now folded into themselves. Sophie continued to clutch at him whimpering his name as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Just as she was about to go over, he pulled his fingers away from her and gazing at her intensely with his electric blue eyes, slowly slid his pointer finger, slick with her, into his mouth. Suddenly she couldn't stand not having him inside her for one moment longer.

"Cas please, I need you," she practically begged, meeting his beryl blue eyes with her earthy brown ones. She saw the black of his pupils blow wide and till she thought it might eclipse the blue. He reached down between them and guided himself to her entrance. She bucked her hips up slightly to indicate her surety to Cas, who got the message. He dipped in slightly, before saying "I love you" once again and pushing forward.

With a flap that Sophie barely noticed, Cas's wings stretched out above them, and Cas groaned arching into her. Sophie moaned and pushed against Cas. Sure she felt the stretch of having him inside her, and there was an edge of pain to her pleasure, but overwhelmingly what she felt, was right. It felt so right to be filled with Cas, to be connected to him, showing him her love in the most human way she knew. She threaded one hand in his hair and grasped his wing bone for support to buck against him. "Move, Cas. Please," she panted, desperate.

Cas laughed, and gave a small thrust against her. "Always surprising," he smiled at her, "You're ready?" he asked, concern settling over his brow.

"Yes, please. I need- Cas, please," she continued to pant, far too gone to find the words to phrase her request politely. And she needed to feel him move against her.

Cas's face took on its characteristic seriousness, and he thrust into her again, still slowly, watching her face for signs of pain. He continued to thrust in and out with agonizing slowness. Sophie could feel every inch of him push and pull against her. She whimpered and bucked against her again. Cas took the hint this time, and moved against her with more surety. He took her face in his hand, still using the other to support himself. He began to kiss her lightly pulling back often to whisper "I love you." Sophie responded with "I love you," although hers were often more moans than whispers. As time went by Cas continued to pick up the pace. Groaning he let his head fall to her neck. "You feel so good," he moaned. She bucked against him loving the feeling and responded, "Mph Cas, it feels so- ah!" she suddenly gasped out. He shifted slightly after letting his head fall to her shoulder, and suddenly he was rubbing in just the right place inside of her. "Oh, oh god! Cas! Right there! Oh my god right there! Please, please!" At Sophie's ardent pleading, Cas groaned into her neck and pushed against her harder. "Oh, oh, oh! Aaah!" she all but shrieked, "Caaas!" She felt herself getting close again. Oh fuck this felt so good. "So close, Cas please."

Cas moved against her passionately, his wings all but vibrating. "Mmm, Sophie," he rumbled against her neck. She felt spectacular. Every inch of her tight sleeve squeezed him. The friction was incredible. And he didn't think he'd ever forget the way she moaned his name, or her little whimpers as he continued to rub against that spot inside of her. She meet him thrust for thrust, bucking her hips desperately against hers. Wanting to see her fall over the edge. He reached down between them to rub her clit. After only a few seconds Sophie spasmed and arched into him, yelling his name. Cas felt her clench around him, unexpectedly tight. He'd felt her clench around his fingers before, but somehow nothing had prepared him for this. He growled and lost his tenuous hold on self control, bucking into her. He thrust hard against her, his mind whiting out at the unbelievable sensation of her cumming around him. He only made it a little further before stars burst behind his eyes and he came inside her. He had thought her mouth around him was the greatest pleasure he'd ever known, but it paled in comparison to the magnificent experience Sophie clenching against him.

He panted, slowly coming back down to earth, and rolled to the side. His eyes were still closed, hand on Sophie's waist. He felt Sophie carding her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. He opened his eyes after a few moments to find her looking at him smiling lovingly. "That was wonderful," she said softly.

He smiled back at her. "It was." He stroked her waist as he continued. "I have lived for thousands of years, and that was the single most important experience of my life."

Sophie beamed, unable to offer up anything near as valuable as what Cas had just said. So she offered what she could. "I love you," she said. He beamed with equal ardor, and pulled her to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and arched one wing over her, settling the other against his back. She laid her head on his chest and soon his steady heartbeat had lulled her to sleep.


	12. Unexpected Meetings

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, been having some health junk. But I'm getting back on my feet slowly. Thanks to everyone for being super nice and making me so glad I published!

Sophie and Cas slept peacefully together in the four poster. They both woke with the early morning light, and had one another again, this time at a very leisurely pace. Sophie gave in to Cas's natural curiosity about her body, and even reciprocated. The two of them thoroughly enjoyed one another, before being pulled back under the cover of sleep once again, looking forward to their several days alone in the house before Bobby returned.

Unfortunately, Bobby wasn't the only one with keys to the house. A fact they were starkly reminded of when they were awoken rather harshly later that morning.

"Aw son of a bitch!" Dean called out, stopping and holding up his hand to shield his eyes. "Seriously you guys?!" He turned to call over his shoulder, "Hey Sam don't-" Too late.

"Oh wow," Sam said in a muted voice, blinking and turning his head to look away.

Sophie startled at Dean's yelling. She scrambled under the sheets, her mouth hanging open. It had never occurred to her that Sam and Dean might drop in. She felt so stupid! Cas meanwhile, had sat bolt upright at Dean's exclamation, looking around for any source of danger. When he saw Sam and Dean, he too scrambled under the covers, and Sophie plopped a pillow over his hips to hide his morning wood. "Ok, um, we're good now. Sorry guys, we- um-" Sophie said softly, having no idea to start. This was not how she had envisioned letting Sam and Dean know. At all.

"So you guys are fucking," Dean said, ever to the point, "And apparently rearranging Bobby's furniture. You better get that shit back before he gets home." Dean continued finally lowering his hand.

"I-" Sophie started unsurely.

"Yes, Dean. As you so indelicately put it, Sophie and I are having a sexual relationship. However, I must elaborate, that our relationship is foremost based on the fact that she is my soulmate," he said, clasping Sophie's hand, "I apologize for our indiscretion but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, soulmate?" Dean said looking incredulous.

"Yes," Cas said, sitting up, causing Sophie's sheet to slip, "She and I are,"

Obviously noticing the slip, Dean interrupted, "Okay, we're gonna need to have this conversation with everyone involved clothed."

"I second that," Sam said raising a finger, still only looking at Sophie and Cas occasionally.

"Um, if you two could leave, we kinda need to get-"

Dean held up his hands, "Get whatever you need sugar, we'll be in the car. Come get us when you're decent." Cas glared at Dean momentarily for the sugar comment, but seemed to remember how ingrained flirting was into Dean's personality and let it go.

Sophie and Cas waited until they heard the door slam and then got out of the bed and gathered their clothes. "Oh my god that was soo embarrassing," Sophie muttered blushing. "I can't believe Sam and Dean saw me –" she trailed off, too embarrassed to say naked.

"I am quite displeased with that component of the situation as well." Cas said his eyes roaming her body, looking stormy and possessive.

"Cas, don't look at me like that, we have to get dressed."

"They said to come out whenever we were ready."

Sophie bit her lip, taking in his beautiful, tanned body in the dappled late morning, sunlight, especially his proud morning wood. Which she was happy to see, had not diminished from embarrassment.

"Cas we can't-" Cas's only reply was to continue his intense stare. Sophie bit her lip again, and then groaned again, capitulating. "Okay, but grab your clothes and we have to go upstairs." Cas grunted and nodded, gathering his clothes quickly and chasing her up the stairs.

She smiled once they were on the other side of the door. Their bodies fit just as well the third time. They clung to one another and kissed passionately. She carded her fingers through his hair, and he dug his into her hips fiercely. She quickly moved over to the bed, desperate to have him inside her again. She bent over the bed presenting herself for him, and wondered if the sight would do the same thing for the angel as it did for regular men. If Cas's hungry growl was anything to go by, the answer was a definite "yes".

He wrapped one hand around her hip, and one around himself to align them. "Are you ready Sophie?" he asked in a surprisingly tender manner considering their positions.

Sophie mewled, "Yes, Cas please," she begged, pushing back against him.

He quickly obliged and pushed into her wet heat. They both moaned immediately, and Sophie arched her back, desperate for him to be as deep as possible. "Yesss," Cas hissed, running a hand along her spine. Once his hand returned to her hip he began pounding out such a fierce rhythym, Sophie had trouble continuing to stand. "Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned, loving the feeling of being joined with him. She was amazed at how close she was already. He seemed to be speeding towards his own end as well. Just as he called out "Sophie!", she felt herself crest and responded in turn.

Cas plastered himself to her back panting, and leaning on the bed for support, "That was-"

"Oh yeah," she replied. After breathing heavily for another minute, she decided, that they better not keep Sam and Dean waiting much longer. "C'mon, shower," she grunted pushing her back against him trying to heave him off, "We reek of sex." Cas stood obligingly, and she turned to see him smiling. "No," she said pointing her finger at him, "Separate showers," Cas pouted a little, "Sam and Dean are waiting," she reminded him. He sighed and nodded, flopping down onto the bed.

After they had both showered quickly, and thrown on appropriate clothing, they headed out to the Impala to let Sam and Dean know it was safe to come inside. Sophie was agonizing about what to say, but apparently she didn't need to worry, not right away anyhow. When they reached the car, she started out her planned excuse for why the had taken so long. But before she could get a word out, Dean simply took one look at them and said "Uh-huh," and held his hand out to Sam who slapped a ten into it.

Sophie blushed, to which Dean responded, "No, no don't do that. You've finally made an honest man out of our boy Cas." He slung an arm around her as they headed into the house, "I'm a proud papa. We brought in a stray, and now she's all grown up and- what's the proper term," he snapped his fingers trying to remember, Sophie was very worried about the verb that might come out of his mouth next, "Soulmated! With our resident angel. How's that work by the way?" He asked gesturing to the two of them.

"Dean," Sam said warningly.

"What?" Dean said defensively, removing his arm and spinning to face Sam, "I meant the soulmate- thing." Sam just looked at him skeptically and continued walking.

"So really this soulmate thing, just a saying? Cause you made it sound like it came with a capital 's'" Dean pressed.

"It does," Cas replied, "Though this is the first instance I know of it happening between an angel and human, it occurs in both factions individually. There is a bond, finalized upon- upon consummation. This bond lasts beyond a lifetime, into the afterlife. In this way it differs from typical love. Your parents for instance," he gestured to Sam and Dean as they reached the door, "They were Mated." Cas continued through the door listing off famous "Mated" couples, acting for all intents and purposes like he hadn't just dropped a bombshell.


	13. Show Me What You Got

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

A/N: Damn guys thanks so much for being patient on this one. I kinda got writers block on this one, and started two other fics, and got busy, and yada yada yada. It's so much harder trying to do Dean and Sam properly. Cas has already gotten kinda OOC what with the whole turning human and everything. Anyway I digress.

Chapter 16: Sophie proves herself to the boys.

After some needed intervention on Sophie's part, Cas slowed down and explained what soulmates were to Dean and Sam. Sam had lots of questions, not all of which Castiel could answer. Meanwhile Dean just sat there with a look on his face that said he was 100% done. After Castiel explained all he could about soulmates, Sam jumped in with  
"So that's why you've been spending all your time at Bobby's." Sophie and Castiel shot each other a glance that Dean did not miss.  
"Oh my god, what else? We came here with our own weird, and you two are stockpiling the stuff like it's Tang in 1999." Cas looked to Sophie's giggling face for explanation.  
"It's just, our situation isn't exactly what Dean expected. Dean what's your weird?" Sophie asked trying to sidetrack the conversation, not sure if Castiel was ready to tell Sam and Dean about the situation with his powers.  
"No, no, no Sophie, with all due respect, don't fuck with a fucker," Dean said looking seriously at Sophie, before turning to Cas, "Cas, what's going on?"  
"I-" Cas looked uncomfortable, "My powers are not what they used to be."  
"So your angel mojo's on the fritz, we kinda figured. So what are we talking, complete blackout, or we still got a bit of a flicker?"  
"There's a four poster in Bobby's living room, I'd say he's still got a bit left," Sophie smiled, "But it's- what would you call it Cas, intermittent?"  
Cas nodded, "My powers are unreliable. I would not count on them in battle."  
"So what's that got to do with Sophie?"  
"She has been instructing me."  
"Instructing you? Instructing you in what?"  
"How to be human," Sophie jumped in, "How to fight like a human, how to feed himself, appropriate social customs-"  
"Thank god for that," Sam cut in.  
"Personal space?" Dean questioned her.  
Sophie smiled, "Yeah, first lesson."  
"Oh thank god."  
"Okay, so no offense, but why didn't he just ask us? There were a few times on the road we coulda used you Cas," Sam said.  
"Oh c'mon, you have the option between us and her as a teacher, who are you going to pick," Dean scoffed.  
Sam subtly looked Sophie up and down, Cas clenched his fists, "Yeah good point. Okay," he rested his elbows on the table, "How's it going?"  
Sophie reached over and covered one of Cas's clenched fists with her hand, "Well. It's going really well. Cas picks up stuff really quickly, particularly the combat training. We've still got a lot to work on with the social lessons. But you understand, it's pretty complicated. He's phenomenal at hand to hand, and he knows his way around a blade, but we haven't gotten to guns yet."  
"So he's ready. For battle I mean, we can have him back." Dean said eagerly.  
"Look Sophie, I know what you've got going with Cas right now is complicated, and we hate to take him away, but we really need-"  
"You're not." Sophie insisted.  
Sam and Dean sat up a bit, taken aback. Dean was the first to speak, "Look I get, Sam's been through stuff like this too. But I'm gonna tell you what I told him. Other people's lives aren't worth-"  
"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I don't want Cas to go with you. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love a couple more weeks of training but- no what I meant was that you're not taking him away because I'm coming with you."  
There was a moment of silence and then a clamoring of protest all at once.  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Sam said  
"No, nuh-uh you're staying here with Bobby." Dean argued.  
"I can't allow you to put yourself in danger." Cas pleaded.  
"Stop," Sophie said putting her hand up, "Okay couple things. One, I will take you out in the back yard and kick all of your asses, well except Cas's, because well, really you guys should see him fight now. Two, I was going to be a hunter when y'all found me anyway. Three. I don't have to be direct combat, I can be back-up and research, like a road Bobby. And four, Cas just explained soulmates to you, do you really think that separating that type of bond would be good for either one of us." There was silence again. Finally Dean sighed and stood up. "Okay c'mon, backyard."  
They all turned to look at Dean confused. "C'mon, kick mine and Sam's asses, hell last against us for 5 minutes, and we'll talk about you coming along."  
"Okay," Sophie agreed, standing to follow Dean. Sam and Castiel were a little more hesitant.  
"I'm not fighting her."  
"I don't like this."  
"Look she offered. And if she can't do it, then she has to stay home. Agreed?"  
"Agreed," Sophie said.  
"I still don't-"  
"So what you want her to come out in the field with us and tangle with someone who's actually trying to kill her? I'm not having her blood on my hands, when she could've been home safe with Bobby."  
Cas still looked grumpy, but didn't respond to Dean. Instead he turned to Sophie, "Sophie, you don't have to prove yourself. Just, stay with Bobby, stay safe, we will find a way to make this work."  
"No Cas. We both knew we couldn't stay at Bobby's forever. I'm coming with you. This is your life. A hunter's life. It may be fucked up and violent, but it's yours, which means it's ours."  
Cas continued to look at her pleadingly, until Sam broke the tension by standing. "Okay, let's go."  
Sophie turned her back on Cas, refusing to let him protect her if it meant they were going to be apart. She could do this, she knew she could. Maybe not when she first came to Bobby's, but working with Cas had upped her game. She didn't think that the boys really knew what a good fighter Cas was. She'd picked up a few tricks from him. And besides, Sam and Dean's first choice was a gun. She'd been working with Cas on nothing but hand to hand for weeks now. What they had on her in sheer power, she hoped she could make up for in fresh skills.  
They walked over to the grassy patch where she and Cas had been working for the past few weeks. "Okay five minutes or-"  
"Hand to the throat, or submission." Dean interjected.  
"And then you'll let me come along."  
"Then we'll talk about it."  
"No. If I win or draw with you and Sam, I get to come along. If I'm capable the only reason not to bring me is that I'm a girl. And I know you guys aren't sexist, you've seen plenty of female hunters."  
Sam sighed and acquiesced first. "Okay, yeah. Win or draw, and you can come with."  
Dean and Cas glared at Sam, "Oh c'mon Dean. Jo, Ellen, Krissy, all did just fine. Would you be acting like this with them?"  
"Maybe I should."  
"Dean"  
"Fine! Okay, okay, win or draw BOTH of us, and you can come."  
"I still don't agree," Cas said stonily.  
"Well you're out numbered sweetie," Sophie said.  
"Sophie-"  
"We'll talk about this later." Sophie said, ticked off at Cas for the first time in her life. She got that he wanted to protect her, but the fact that he was stonewalling her completely was annoying. She dropped into a fighting stance, "C'mon Dean let's go. Sam you're on clock."  
Cas stepped in between Dean, who had also widened his stance prepared to fight, and Sophie. "No." he said lowly, looking at Dean. Dean sighed and brought his feet together, "Look man I'm on your side. No way is she gonna beat me and Sammy. Sammy's got a foot on her and I've been fighting since I was five."  
"So has she."  
Dean raised a brow but didn't comment, "Look it doesn't matter, there's just no way she can take both of us."  
"You have not seen her fight."  
"Well I would if you would just get out of the way."  
"Cas, it's just sparring. You and I have been sparring for weeks. He's not gonna hurt me."  
Cas continued to glare at Dean. "Okay, Sophie the glaring, you haven't had time to work on that? Every time I feel like he's gonna jump my bones."  
"No that's a different look, trust me!" Sophie called from behind Cas's back. Sam snorted.  
"C'mon guys, let's get this show on the road." Sam added.  
"If you hurt one hair on her head," Cas said stepping towards Dean.  
"Yeah, yeah. Smitey-smite-smite. Whatever Cas, I know how to spar. Besides you think I'd hit a girl? Trust me I'll have her in a head lock in 10 seconds and this'll all be over." Dean said confidently.  
Cas backed away from Dean looking doubtful, before going back to stand next to Sam muttering, "Your brother is overconfident."  
"Yeah whatever, Cas. I think you've just got a skewed perception cause you're in loooove."  
Cas glared up at Sam before turning to look at Sophie, feeling conflicted. On the one hand he wanted an easy excuse for Sophie to stay home. On the other hand, some new human part of him relished the idea of Sophie fighting Dean Winchester into the ground.  
"Okay we good?" Sam asked Dean and Sophie who had dropped back to fighting stances. Sophie and Dean nodded, not taking their eyes off of one another. "Alright, time starts now!" Sam said pressing a button on his watch and settling back to watch what he was pretty sure was going to be a fairly short show. Beside him Castiel tensed disliking seeing Dean and Sophie face off, even if it was only play fighting.  
When Sam said go, Dean rushed at Sophie, ready to end the fight. Anticipating Dean's hubris, Sophie had already lowered her center of gravity and ducked, using Dean's momentum to send him flying over her back to land flat on his. She grabbed his wrist at the last minute and used it as leverage to flip him on his stomach. She straddled Dean's back and still holding his wrist behind his back. She then wrapped her small but strong arm around Dean's neck putting him in a secure headlock. She flipped her head up to look at Sam's dumbfounded face. "Next."  
Cas smiled, in spite of himself proud of his girl. "You were correct Dean, the fight was over in 10 seconds," Cas said as Sophie got off Dean. Sophie laughed while Dean got up and brushed himself off still looking surprised.  
"Humor," he muttered, "You had time to teach him humor?"  
Sophie giggled, "No, he's picking that up all on his own."  
Dean went to stand by Cas, looking grumpy. "Sam?" Sophie called neutrally, trying not to get overconfident. Her element of surprise was gone, and Sam was going to be far more cautious. Sam handed his watch to Dean and shrugged walking over. Sam shuffled his feet apart and looked down at Sophie, the normal caring in his eyes gone. Fortunately Sophie was used to seeing normally kind eyes change to battle hardened orbs from her time fighting Cas. Truthfully Sam's size probably would have intimidated her had she not become so used to Cas's other worldly level of intimidation. As it was she was able to clear her mind and begin examining Sam's fighting stance. In the same way that Dean's overconfidence due to experience had been his downfall, she hoped and suspected, that Sam's downfall would be that his size had allowed him to take shortcuts over the years. Looking at his stance that seemed to be the case. His wasn't as technically correct as hers and Dean's. It typically wouldn't matter as much since sheer size made him more difficult to unbalance, but since she was skilled at looking for weaknesses, Sophie could use the flaws in his technique against him.  
"Okay, ready?" Dean asked. After a brief nod from Sophie and Sam, Dean shouted, "Go!"  
Learning from his brother's mistake, Sam didn't rush Sophie, but slowly approached her, trying to mess up her sense of distance by circling her. Seeing what he was doing, and wary of his long reach, Sophie put a little distance between them watching Sam's movement, waiting for a screw up. After about 30 seconds she got one. Trying to take a particularly large step without her noticing, Sam placed one foot directly in front of the other. Sophie let him think she hadn't noticed and waited for Sam to reach out and grab her, before ducking his grasp getting into his inner circle and swiping out the left leg he'd left unstable from under him. Sam stumbled and before he could regain his balance, Sophie pulled a black widow, using his body as a jungle gym and wrapping her thighs around his neck, and twisting to bring him down. Sophie landed in a crouch only momentarily before Sam used his prone legs to swipe her feet out from under her. She use her momentum to keep rolling rather than landing flat on her back and crouched to face Sam again, who had risen to a sitting position. She waited a moment for him to try and get his feet under himself, before using his instability against him again, and landing him on his back. She started to use her knees to keep his arms down, but saw a counter attack coming from Sam. She rolled again, this time taking Sam's wrists with her. Unfortunately she didn't have the momentum to flip him like she had Dean. So instead she held his wrists anticipating that Sam would try and roll into her to get up. Once he was half way, she let his wrists go and pushed down on his back landing him on his stomach. Then, just as with his brother, she straddled his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Distantly she heard clapping and let Sam go. She stood up and turned to find Dean, clapping slowly. "That is way more fun to watch than to be a part of."  
"So we good?" Sophie asked.  
"Good we're excellent! I came looking for one fighter, I got two!" Dean said, his nature as a sort of general taking over his protective side.  
Cas still looked unhappy. He had hoped that Sam would win. Now he was going to try and convince Sophie to stay without the benefit of Sam and Dean on his side.  
Sam stood up brushing himself off, "How did you always know what I was going to do?"  
Sophie shrugged, "You've got your height, I can read people, we're all born with some advantages."  
"Huh," Sam said, "Well Dean's right. A deal's a deal."  
"I still do not agree with-"  
"Shut it Cas," Dean interrupted, "Were you watching the same fight I was?"  
Cas sighed. "Cas we'll talk about it later. For now let's go grab something to eat I'm starving. And you can tell us why you came to get Cas."  
"Deal," Dean said following Sophie into to house. Sam followed after easily. While Cas remained outside alone for a few moments, trying and failing to think of a solution that did not involve Sophie hunting.


End file.
